Tere Liye
by Palak96
Summary: ek galat kadam rishton bekhair deta hai... Duo, Abhirika And Dareya.. POSTED LAST CHAPTER PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi friends… surprised.. ho mai.. wapas kaise… aayi… actually aaj… na… meri.. cousin sister ka birthday… hai… and.. usne.. mujhse… zidh ki… ki mai.. uske.. liye… likhu… it.. is.. DUO, Abhirika, Dareya… and.. others… main… are.. four people… meri first story hai yeh.. couples.. par… aap sab toh jante hai… ki jabtak.. mai aapni story mei.. kuch tragic na.. dikhau.. mujhe… story adhuri si lagti hai… romance… aspect.. maat karna… haan.. todhi si.. masti ho sakti hai… Neeti di… mai.. aaj.. yeh update kar rahi hu.. next update… pata nahi kab de paungi…. **

It was Sunday morning… in a room… a boy was lying on bed… sleeping with his face hidden… between pillows… a lady…. walks in the room.. she sits beside… moves her fingers through his hairs…

Lady: beta.. uth jao.. subah ho gayi…

The boy gets up…rubbing his eyes…. as.. the sun was… shinning… on his face…. the.. lady… went.. and closed the curtain… the boy smiled… the lady looked at the boy smile which reminded her of the person whom she.. loved the most….

Boy: good morning mamma…

Lady: good morning.. beta…

Boy: aaj Sunday hai… toh aaj mai…

Lady: haan pata hai… ready ho jao… phir chale jaana.. boy happily… got up… jumped… and hugged his mother…

Boy: thanks mom… you are the best… love you…

Lady: love you too….

Boy went to bathroom… and.. mother… went to kitchen… to prepare breakfast…. In 15 minutes the boy came down….

Boy: mamma.. aaj kya banaya hai…

Mother: sandwich…

Boy: okay.. the boy sits… and mother serves… him… the boy eats.. half.. and.. gets up..

Mother: arrey… pura khtam karke jao….

Boy: nahi mamma.. late ho jaunga mei.. aur aapko pata hai.. late.. hona.. mujhe bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai… and… he takes… his bag… and leaves… bye…

Mother: bye… sambal ke..

Boy turns… pata hai… dhyan rakhna… phone karna…

Mother smiles… and.. boy leaves… he is waiting… for…. Someone… outside… the.. car.. arrives… the boy gets in the car…. he was angry… with the person driving… a.. girl… with… shoulder.. size hair… was sitting behind… she smiled…

Girl: hi.. bhai…

Boy says angrily: hello.. sneha…

Sneha: papa.. bhaiya.. itna gussa… kyu hai…

Sneha's Dad: kyuki.. aapke bhaiya ko hum dher se… lene aaye na…

Boy: aaj nahi.. aap haar baar der se aate hai… mere… 10 minute.. kharab ho jaate hai aapke wajahse… kabhi toh time par aaya kariye…

Sneha: bhaiya… jaane… doh na… aaj.. hum enjoy karengey plz…

Boy: sneha.. mai.. aapse.. naraz nahi hu.. aapke papa se.. hun…

After.. 30 minutes of drive… they reach…. Theme park…

Man: tum.. chalo.. mai park karke aata hun…

Sneha: okay.. papa.. chalo.. bhaiya… and.. they.. go… stand in the line… excited…

Sneha: papa.. kaha reh gaye….

Boy: aa jayengey…

And.. sneha's dad.. comes.

S.D: mujhe yaad kiya.. aa gaya mai… chalo.. chalo.. jaldi ticket lo… and.. they take the ticket… and.. enter in…

Sneha: wo.. wala ride.. pehle lengey…

Boy: nahi… wo…

S.D: arey.. hum sab lengey.. chalo… and.. they enjoy… the rides… in evening… 5 o'clock.. they… go back…

Sneha: kitna.. maza.. aaya.. bhaiya…

He was lost in thoughts… sneha's dad.. looked at him…

S.D: kya hua… aryan

Aryan: kuch nahi..

Sneha: papa.. bhaiya ko.. bale.. papa..

Aryan: (angry) sneha… unka.. naam.. mere samne.. maat lena..

Sneha: bhaiya.. mai.. toh..

Aryan: chachu… mujhe.. ghar jaana hai…

S.D: par.. Aryan…

Aryan: chachu.. plz.. and.. he turns.. the cars… towards.. aryan's home… Aryan… gets down… angrily… without waving bye he… goes… in…

S.D: sneha.. aap yahi baithe rehna.. mai abhi aaya…

Sneha: okay papa..

And.. he.. follows him… aryan's mom… opens the door…

Mother: Aryan.. itni jaldi aa gaye tum… Aryan without answering… goes… into his room… throwing… his bag.. on the floor…

Mother: aru… aru…

S.D: t..arika…

Tarika.. turns… daya.. yeh.. Aryan.. ko kya hua… aise…

Daya: kuch nahi.. wo sneha.. ne.. abhijeet.. and paused…

Tarika: oh.. samzi… aao.. andar..

Daya: nahi.. tum Aryan ko dekho.. mai chalta hun…

Tarika: tek hai…

Daya: kal lab mei miltey hai..

Tarika: haan.. bye..

Daya: bye.. and.. he leaves… he comes.. backs.. sneha.. was.. sitting.. with… sad.. face..

Daya: kya hua.. meri sne… ko…

Sneha: papa.. bhaiya… kyu itna gussa ho jaate hai.. jab bhi… bare papa..

Daya has no answer for this…

Daya: kuch nahi.. bas.. wo todha… naraz hai aapne papa se.. chale.. aapko ghar chodke.. mujhe bhi… ghar jaana hai…

Sneha: okay papa…. she smiles…

Daya pov: kab tak.. tumse.. sach chupaunga.. yaha.. cehre par.. muskurahat.. hai.. par.. uske.. peeche… itna.. bada.. dard.. hai.. kyu? Hua yeh sab… itni zindagiyan.. barbaad ho gayi… hai… tarika.. Aryan ke samne… kuch nahi dikhati.. par… andar.. hi andar wo rooti hai.. mere.. saath joh kiya soh kiya.. par.. uss masoom baache.. ko kyu saza di… tumhare naam se… bhi nafrat karta hai wo….

**A/N: I know… utna aacha nahi.. hai.. jitna.. baaki writers.. ki hoti hai.. par mai.. couple write bilkul bhi nahi.. hu… duo par.. hi likhti hu… plz… do review.. and.. agar.. aap logo pasand.. aaya.. toh hi mai.. continue karungi.. isko… nahi toh toofan ki tarah yeh bhi lawaris.. pada rahega…. :P **

**Duo Story bhi milegi.. bas intezar karo... :) **

**plz.. do review.. and.. tell... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi friends… thank you so much for your.. reviews… par yaar… baki dareya abhirika fan kaha hai… review kijiye…**

* * *

><p><strong>Couples.. and their children<strong>

**Abhirika – Aryan 14 years old**

**Dareya- sneha 12 years old**

**Rajvi- Pranav 10 years old and Pari 6 years old**

**Vivesha- Trisha 10 years old**

Daya… dropped… sneha… at home..

Sneha: papa… andar.. nahi aaogey….

Daya: nahi.. aap jao…

Sneha: okay papa… papa… kal aap aaogey na… mere birthday par….

Daya: haan.. aaunga…

Sneha waves bye to him… sneha.. comes in… to the house… a person was working in kitchen.. sneha sneeks into the kichen… and.. scares the person…

Sneha laughs.. haha.. dar gayi aap mummy..

Mother: sneha.. ruk.. and.. sneha.. ran… and.. her mother behind her…. The mother was tired… she sat on sofa… and relaxed… the girl came… and… sat beside her… mother… took her in her lap… her head was… on her lap… waving her fingers… into her hairs…

Mother: sne.. aaj.. tum itni jaldi wapas kaise… aa gayi…

Sneha: maa… wo.. bhaiya ka mood kharab ho gaya… isliye.. and maine.. bade papa..

Mother: hmm.. samazi… pov: tumhare pass phir bhi tumhare papa hai par… Aryan ke pass.. nahi…

Sneha: mummy… papa.. aapko kabhi maaf nahi karengey.. wo toh aapni Shreya se… bahut pyaar karte hai na…

Shreya: beta… aapke papa.. mujhe bahut pyaar karte hai… bas.. wo bhi mujhse naraz hai…

Sneha gets up….

Sneha: jaise… Aryan bhaiya.. bare.. papa se hai… maa.. par.. bare papa.. toh aryan bhaiya se.. miltey bhi nahi… kyu? bare papa.. kaha chale gaye…

Shreya too has no answer for this…

Shreya pov: 2 saal pehle joh hua… usne… kayi zindagi baarbaad kardi…. Tarika, Aryan…

At Tarika's Home

Tarika.. goes to aryan's room.. he was watching tv… actually changing.. channels… every second…

Tarika: Aryan… sab tek hai na…

Aryan: maa.. agar.. aa puss insan ke baare mei baat karne aayi hai toh mujhe nahi baat karni…

Tarika: aru… wo.. tumhare pita.. aise… nahi kehtey unhe…

Aryan: pita.. hone ka… farz nibhaya unhone…. aap sab bhul sakti hai mai nahi… chacha… aur chachi bhi.. alag hai ek dusre se.. sneha… ke pass.. uske papa hai wo unse.. milti hai… khelti hai.. par wo.. ek baar bhi peeche mudh kar nahi dekha unhone… agar itna hi pyaar tha unhe.. aapse… aur mujhse… toh kyu humhe akela chod ke gaye… chachu ko.. bhi… kitna kuch kaha…

Tarika: Aryan.. plz shant ho jao… dekho joh hua… ussey bhul jao…

Aryan: kaise bhul jao mei.. kaise… school.. mei.. jab mere.. pita ke baare mei puchtey hai mere pass koi jawab nahi hota hai.. he lays on bed and closes his eyes…

Tarika thinking… kya galti ho gayi thi mujhse.. abhi joh tum chale gaye.. aise… sabka dil dhuka kar… tum hamesha se chahtey they ki daya.. aur Shreya… saath rahe… par.. wo saath nahi hai.. tarika's phone rings… she wopes her tears… and attends the call…

Tarika: hello…

Person: badi maa.. aap roh rahi thi…

Tarika: nahi.. nahi… beta…

Sneha: badi maa.. kal aap aayengi na mere birthday par… aur aru bhaiya bhi…

Tarika: haan tumhare.. aru bhaiya bhi aayengey… meri gudiya ke birthday par kaun kaun aa raha hai..

Sneha: dadu.. nanu.. massi.. sab aayengey…

Tarika: sab aayengey toh badi maa.. bhi aayegi…

Sneha: okay bye… good night….

Tarika: good night….

She remembers…

It was late night… someone was working in kitchen.. tarika got up to get water she went and saw.. the person..

Tarika: abhijeet..

Abhijeet turns.. tarika tum

Tarika: haan mai.. tum itni raat gaye kya kar rahe ho kitchen mei

Abhijeet: kal meri rani sne ka birthday hai.. uske liye cake bana raha hun…

Tarika: abhijeet cake toh kal bhi ban sakta hai

Abhijeet: arrey kal.. bureau jana hai.. kaam rahega.. kaise banaunga mai..

Tarika: mai madad karu..

Abhijeet: nahi.. tum so jao.. Aryan uth gaya.. kisiko pass na dekh kar darr jayega

Tarika: wo senior inspector abhijeet ka beta hai.. darega nahi..

Abhijeet: haan wo bhi hai.. and.. tarika smells something…

Tarika: yeh kya jhal raha hai.. abhijeet remembers.. oh.. cake.. he takes it out.. from oven..

Abhijeet: sab mehnat.. kharab.. tumhari baaton ke chakar mei dekho… mera cake

Tarika: abhi todha sa jhala hai.. mai tek kar deti hu..

Abhijeet: tek hai karo… and.. tarika.. does.. it..

Tarika: lo hogaya tumhari.. rani ka cake tek

Abhijeet: thanks..

Tarika: abhi.. tum uske liye cake kyu bana rahe ho…

Abhijeet: kyu nahi bana sakta mai

Tarika: nahi bana sakte ho..

Abhijeet: tab tak mai hu uske birthday par mai hi banaunga

Tarika: aur Aryan

Abhijeet: of course.. uske liye bhi banauga mei…

Tarika comes to reality…

Tarika pov: 2 saal.. se sneha intezar kar rahi hai kab uske bare papa aayengey aur cake banayengey.. uss choti si bachi ko kaise samjaye.. kaise.. she sleeps…

Next Day

Aryan comes down he sees tarika working in kitchen.. he goes to the kitchen…

Aryan: mamma…

Tarika: haan.. aryan

Aryan: sorry kal raat mai kuch jyada hi bol gaya

Tarika smiles bilkul abhi pe gaya hai raat me gussa gayab..

Tarika: nahi koi baat nahi.. chalo jaldi se nasta karlo… phir school bhi jana hai na

Aryan: jee.. sneha ka aaj birthday hai gift bhi lena hai uske liye.

Tarika: haan wo bhi lelena.

Aryan ate the breakfast and went to school… tarika too went to lab after completing some work.

**At school**

Daya came to wish sneha… sneha hugged him.

Daya: happy birthday sweetheart.

Sneha: thank you papa.

Daya: meri beti ko kya gift chahiye papa se..

Sneha: mei joh mangu aap dengey mujhe..

Daya: haan… sab dunga batao kya chachiye

Sneha: promise..

Daya: promise..

Sneha smiled… she started to move back.. tek hai papa.. aaj shyam ko mei aapse aapna birthday gift mangugi bye love you

Daya: arrey sneha suno but she disappeared… daya smiled someone was watching them and he had tears he remembered..

Person: Aryan itna gussa kyu?

Aryan: kyuki aapne mujhe wish nahi kiya

Person: aru aisa.. kabhi ho sakta hai papa aapka birthday bhul jae… haan mai aaj tumhe.. bole bina hi.. bureau chala gaya.. sorry maaf kardo papa ko…

Aryan: ek shart pe karunga…

Abhijeet: kya shart

Aryan: aap promise kijiye.. mere birthday par… aap mujhe wish kare bina.. nahi jayengey aur agar gaye toh phone zarur karengey…

Abhijeet: promise.. papa.. kabhi nahi bhulengey.

And they hug.

Aryan comes backs to reality.. todh diya aapne aapna promise.. aap nahi karte mujhe wish 2 saal se. main janta hun ki aap nahi karengey mujhe wish par phir bhi mai intezar karta hun.. I hate you dad.. I hate you.. and he goes into the school…

In evening.. at Sneha's home.. all the guests arrive the house was decorated. Sneha was wearing blue gown.. looking angel.

One girl comes in… sneha hugs her…

Girl: happy.. bilthday didi…

Sneha: thank you trishu.. massi.. kaha hai…

Tasha: mai yaha hun… kaisi ho..

Sneha: mai tek hu.. aap kaisi ho

Tasha: mai bhi tek hu..

Sneha: purvi massi nahi aayi…

One girl was running…

Purvi: pari… ruk.. and the girl was in arms of her dad…

Purvi: sambalo.. aapno shaitan ko…

Rajat: tumhari bhi beti hai yeh…

Sneha: massi…

Purvi: happy birthday… sne…

Sneha: thank you.

Pari: bilday.. jiji.. smiling…

Sneha: aww.. thanks cutie pie..

Daya comes along with tarika and Aryan.. Shreya looks at him..

**Rabba Mere Ishq Kisiko Aise Na Tadpaye**

**Dil Ki Baat Rahe Is Dil Mein Hothon Tak Na Aaye**

**Tujhe Yaad Na Meri Aayi**

**Kisise Ab Kya Kehna**

**Dil Roya Ki Ankh Bhar Aayi**

**Kisi Se Ab Kya Kehna...**

**Tujhe Har Khushi Dedi, Labon Ki Hansi Dedi**

**Zulfon Ki Ghata Lehrayi, Paigham Wafa Ke Layi**

**Toone Achhi Preet Nibhayi**

**Kisi Se Ab Kya Kehna...**

**Woh Chand Mere Ghar Aangan Ab To Aayega**

**Tere Soone Is Aanchal Ko Woh Bhar Jayega**

**Teri Kardi God Bharayi**

**Kisi Se Ab Kya Kehna...**

sneha pulls daya in…

Sneha: papa chalo.. cake khate hai phir mujhe aapse aapni gift bhi chahiye.

And.. cake has been cut.. sneha feds the cake to Shreya first then to daya…

Sneha: bade papa bhi hote toh.. sad face… daya to change.. her mood…

Daya: beta aap toh batao aapko kya gift chahiye papa se..

Sneha: papa.. aap mujhe dengey na

Daya: haan dunga.. papa ne promise kiya hai na..

Sneha says something… which shocks daya and others present there…

Sneha: bolo papa aap mujhe dogey na..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: aisa kya manliya sneha ne daya se? and abhi kaha hai? well sabka jaeab dungi mei… bas intezar karo…**

Dosti- thanks dear… abhi kaha hai jaldi hi pata chal jayega…

Artanish- thanks a lot…

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot…

Katiiy- thanks a lot.. di.. kya hua aapke daya ko.. bataungi… jaldi bataungi…

Navvulu- thanks di.. love you too…

AS anjaana- confusion jaldi dhur ho jayega…

Fairy- Shreya bhi hai abhijeet bhi hai.. sab hai… bas intezar karo..

Priya- thanks a lot..

Urooj- thanks a lot…

Raffia- thanks a lot.. dear.. aap review karengi.. pakka… :) love u

Shrestha- haha.. ismei sad ending nahi hoga… pakka…

Daya's girl- finally di aapka review aa gaya… love u di… :D

Callie Chase- itne sare questions puch liye tumne… jawab bhi hai mere pass… bas intezar karo… :) end mei phirse… suspense.. na.. :P haha.. chalo.. waiting for review…

Naina mallik- don't worry will not give it a sad ending… pakka…

Alison- thanks mai koshish karungi… jaldi update karne ki…

Khushi Mehta- hi dear.. mai nahi bhuli hu… mai zarur likhungi mai toh yah likhne nahi wali thi par… neeti di.. ke liye likha.. bahut ziddi hai wo… aapni kasam di unhone… and wo 24 years ki hai… and maine unhe aapki wishes di hai… unhone aapko thanks bhi bola hai.. and aapke dost ke liye mai likhungi… bas.. 14 dec tak intezar karo… pakka milega… love you… take care…

Little angel- I missed u also so much…. And duo story bhi milega.. :)

Sami- meri study aachi chal rahi hai.. thanks.. ek exam de diya hai… abhi 4 aur baki hai…. and I missed… u too…

Mishty- haan yaar yeh November guzar hi nahi raha… and.. mere birthday par aapko duo story milega… :) pakka…

MG- thanks.. dear… duo story bhi milega….

Saumiya- thanks dear…

Guests- thanks dear…

Shweta- thanks a lot… haha.. sach mei..

Shilpa- thanks… di

Rooly- I am so sorry.. dear.. I did not meant to hurt you… :( really really sorry…

Srija- yaar aadat si ho gayi hai… kya karu… koshish karungi ki nahi dalu.. :) tc..

**A/N: plz.. review friends.. hope to see.. new.. reviewers.. dareya and abhirika's… waiting for your reviews… thanks… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rrecap: sneha asked daya… something with shocked him and others… **

Sneha: papa.. aap karogey na aapna promise pura…

Daya: sneha…

Shreya: sneha.. tum..

Sneha: nahi mujhe yahi gift chahiye.. mujhe bare papa chahiye… chahiye..

Tarika: sneha.. bare papa nahi aa sakte hai…

Sneha: (crying) kyu nahi aa sakte.. unhone promise kiya tha wo… haar saal mere birthday par cake banayengey… nahi.. mujhe bare papa chahiye…

Aryan: sne.. bade papa.. nahi aa sakte

Sneha: kyu bhaiya… bade papa kyu nahi aa sakte wo aayengey toh papa mummy ko maaf kardengey and.. humhare saath rahengey… aur aapke papa..

Aryan: sneha.. bade papa aapke bhaiya se pyaar nahi karte.. wo nahi aayengey…

Sneha: aap juth bol rahe ho mere bade papa.. bahut aache hai.. wo kabhi kuch galat nahi karengey..

Shreya: sneha.. beta.. aap..

Sneha: nahi.. mujhe bade papa chahiye.. aur koi nahi…

Daya comes he bends down… beta.. papa.. aapke bade papa ko toh nahi laa sakte par.. promise karte hai ki aapke papa aapke aur mummy ke saath aakar rahengey…

Shreya looked at him with teary eyes…

Sneha: nahi.. bade papa…

Daya: sneha.. aapko bade papa chahiye ki mummy papa…

Sneha: mujhe teeno chahiye….

Shreya: bas sneha.. yeh zid choro.. tumhe ek baat samaz nahi aati…

Daya: Shreya.. yeh kya tarika baachi se baat karne ka…

Shreya: toh yeh bekar ki zidh kyu kar rahi hai.. aap bhi aachi tarah se jante hai abhijeet sir nahi aayengey wapas… unhone aapne bete ki jaan ke baare tak mei nahi socha.. na ek maa.. aur aapne dost tak…

Daya raised his hand.. Shreya… (shouting).. tarika stopped him…

Tasha: bacho chalo.. andar… and tasha took at the kids inside… the guests to also left…

Tarika: daya.. plz… Shreya kya galat keh rahi hai.. uski wajah se Aryan…

Daya: tarika.. Aryan abhijeet ka bi beta tha… manta hun usne galti ki..

Tarika: daya.. Aryan tha uska beta… toh itna toh hak tha na uska ki.. aapni beti ki jaan bachaye.. nahi… kiya usne aisa… uski khud ki galti ke karan wo.. yaha nahi hai.. humhare saath…. Tumne meri madad ki toh kya kiya usne tumhare saath yaad hai na tumhe…

Daya: haan yaad hai tarika.. aachi tarah se yaad hai… lekin uss ek galti ki wajah se… rishtey khatam nahi ho jate.. 2 saal katey hai uske bina…

Tarika: zindagi bhar khatne ki aadat dal lo.. kyuki Aryan kabhi abhijeet ko aapni zindagi mei wapas nahi aane dega… aur sneha ki baat manlo.. wapas aajao.. uske pass.. maat raho aapni beti se dhur… plz.. abhijeet ke khatir… hi sahi…

Rajat: haan sir.. sneha.. ke liye issey badi baat kya hogi ki uske papa uske saath rahengey… aur phir abhijeet sir bhi humehsa se yahi chahtey they ki aap… Shreya humesha ke liye ek ho jaye..

Tarika: daya sneha ke khatir plz..

Inside.. sneha was crying…

Daya comes in…

Daya: sne..

Sneha: nahi karni sne ko aapse baat…

Daya: sne.. plz.. ek baar papa ki baat toh suno…

Sneha.. hit him..

Daya: aacha.. papa aapna promise pura karengey… papa aapke saath rahengey…

Sneha smiles.. pakka

Daya: haan

Sneha: par bade papa

Daya takes her in his lap.. sne bade papa na humse naraz ho gaye hai.. jab unki narazgi khatam ho jayegi wo aapne aa jayengey..

Sneha: kab aayengey itne din ho gaye hai..

Daya: aa jayengey.. aacha.. iss saal wo special gift nahi aaya aapke liye

Sneha: aaya hai papa.. dikhati hu aapko sneha.. goes to bring one present dekho special friend ka special gift… sneha opens it.. and.. it is a barbie doll..

Sneha: papa yeh toh meri favorite hai..

Daya: aacha isspe kisi ka naam nahi likha

Sneha: likha hai.. to my doll sne

Daya pov: haar saal yeh gift aata hai.. I am sorry sneha.. mai tumhe diya hua wada pura nahi kar sakta.. nahi laa sakta tumhare bade papa ko tumhare pass.. mai bhi kabse intezar kar raha hun uska.. aur abhijeet Aryan ke samne aa bhi gaya… toh pata nahi kaise react karega…

Here outside

Tasha: hum chaltey hai shreya..

Purvi: hum bhi nikaltey hai.. khyal rakhna.. tarika.. tumhe.. hum chod dey

Sneha comes.. nahi aaj raat badi maa mere ghar pe rukengi aryan bhaiya ke saath…

Tarika: okay.. meri rani…

Shreya: tarika.. summer camp ke liye.. Aryan jaa raha hai kya

Tarika: haan.. sneha ko bhi bejdo… trisha, Pranav bhi jaa rahe hai…

Shreya: haan par.. yeh log summer camp ke liye itni dhur jaa rahe hai…

Tarika: I know Shreya… bacho ke saath tasha jaa rahi hai…

Daya: tarika.. mai bhi chala jata hun Aryan ko akela mehsus nahi hoga.. usne aapne papa ki kami mehsus nahi hogi

Tarika: thanks daya… mai chali jaati par.. salukhe sir kaam se jaa rahe hai..

Daya: koi baat nahi tarika… mujhe bhi aacha lagega.. aapne bacho ke saath waqt bitaunga..

Sneha: yeah.. papa aa rahe hai… wuhu…

Aryan: sachi chachu… and he hugs him.. you are the best…

Daya: aacha.. ab soh jao.. bahut late ho gaya hai..

Aryan: aapke pass sona hai

Sneha: mujhe bhi sona hai…

Daya: aacha.. dono so jana…

Shreya wanted to say something.. to daya.. but daya.. went with the kids..

Tarika places her hand on her shoulder..

Tarika: Shreya.. tum bhul jao joh hua… daya.. wapas aaya hai tum dono phirse…

Shreya: tarika mai khush hu ki wo sneha ke liye aaye hai par mujhe nahi lagta ki.. sab pehle jaisa ho sakta hai…

Tarika: nahi Shreya… tumhe ek mauka dena chahiye na.. and uss din joh bhi wo…

Shreya: I am sorry tarika… main unhe hurt nahi karna chahti thi… par.. kya karti mei.. aur phir abhijeet sir.. maine itni badi khushi kho di…

Tarika: abhijeet.. ne joh kiya soh kiya.. par daya I know.. todha.. galat hua.. par ek mauka mil raha hai tumhe.. ussey aise maat jaane doh…

Shreya: mera toh tek hai tarika par tumhara kya abhijeet.. sir ke bina tum

Tarika: jisse mere bete ki jaan ki parwa nahi hai… nahi rehna hai mujhe aise insaan ke saath…. Aur jab Aryan hai mere pass… toh nahi zarurat hai mujhe… aur kahi na kahi wo zimedar hai tumhare aur daya ke.. beech.. aur jaane ka fiasla bhi uska tha…

Shreya: tumhe yaad nahi aati abhijeet sir ki…

Tarika: nahi aati yaad bas… and she… goes… to room… remembers

"abhijeet tum ussey bachogey ya nahi"

"nahi tarika mai nahi kar sakta yeh"

"papa aap bure ho bahut bure ho.. jao aap yaha se.. nahi chahiye mujhe aap"

"you don't love me"

"abhijeet tum pagal toh nahi ho gaye ho"

"daya… I am sorry mujhe tumhe suspend karna hoga"

"tek hai tarika.. mai hi chala jaata hun.. tumhe jaane ki zazurat nahi hai yaha rehkar bhi mujhe nafrat hi hasil hogi aapne bete ki…"

Tarika was having tears…

Kash abhijeet tumne wo sab nahi kiya hota… tumhe humse dhur nahi janaa padta… aur sneha.. tumhe itna.. miss nahi karti…

In Sneha's room

Daya was in middle and Aryan and sneha.. was beside him on each side…

Sneha: papa.. lori sunao na joh bare papa sunate they mujhe…

Aryan: sne kitna baar kaha hai tumse.. ki..

Daya.. said before his anger could go to high pitch… Aryan.. mai koi aur lori sunaunga.. okay…

Aryan: okay chachu…

**Aah Ri Aa Ja Nindiya Tu Lek Chal Kahin**

**Uran Khatoley Mein Door Door Yahan Se Door**

**Aah Ri Aa Jaa**

**Mera To Yeh Jeevan Sarha Mere Yaar Bada Dukh Se**

**Par Mujko Jahan Mein Mila Sukh Kaun Bada Tuj Se**

**Tere Liye Meri Jaan Zaher Hazar Main Pee Loonga**

**Saj Dunga Duniya Ek Tere Sang Jee Loonga**

**O Nazar Ke Noor**

**Aah Ri Aa Jaa**

**Yeh Sach Hai Ke Main Agar Sukh Chain Tera Chaun**

**Teri Duniya Se Main Phir Kahin Ab Door Chala Jaun**

**Nahin Mere Daddy Aisi Baat Phir Se Na Kahena**

**Rahega Na Jab Tu Phir Mujko Bhi Nahin Rahena**

**Na Ja Tu Hamse Door**

**Aah Ri Aa Jaa Nindiya Tu Le Chal Kahin**

**Uran Khataloey Mein Door Door Yahan Se Door**

Aryan sleeps.. smiling… same.. to sneha.. daya kisses.. both forehead… he too sleeps.. there…

Next day.. daya woke up.. he saw the time.. it was 6 o clock..

Daya: sneha utho Aryan utho school jana hai

Sneha: papa plz sune do na…

Aryan got up.. good morning chachu.

Daya: good morning aru. Chalo ready ho jao.

Aryan: chachu mere kapre toh ghar par hai na.

Then tarika comes in.

Tarika: Aryan pehle jab tum yaha aaye toh tumhari ek jodhi dress yahi hai.. yeh lo jaldi ready ho jao….

Aryan: okay mumma..

Aryan goes to get ready.. daya is trying to wake up sneha…

Tarika: tumhari hi beti hai itni aasani se nahi uthegi

Daya: haan malum hai.. aaj pata chal raha hai boss kitni mehnaat karta tha mujhe uthane ke liye..

Tarika: tum plz jaldi se issey uthado.. warna late ho jayega.. mai tab tak Shreya ki madad karti hu nasta.. lagane mei and she leaves

Daya: meri rani uthjao..

Sneha: papa plz sone doh na.. and she turns to other side.

Aryan came after taking bath.

Aryan: chachu abhi tak yeh soh rahi hai.. ek kaam karo pani dalo uth jayegi..

Daya goes into flashback..

Same.. abhijeet was trying hard.. to wake up daya..

Abhijeet: daya uth jaa

Daya: boss sone do na.. kitna pareshan karte ho mujhe tum… and turns to other side

Abhijeet: arrey late ho jayega.. utho chup chap

But daya was sleeping..

Abhijeet: daya aakhri baar bol raha hun.. abhijeet angry he went and brought water pour on his face..

Daya got up with jerk abhijeet yeh kya tarika hai uthane ka

Abhijeet: mera aakhri formula hai tumhe jagane ka..

Daya smiles…

Aryan: chachu aap kaha kho jate ho

Daya: nahi kahi nahi… beta mai chala neeche tum uthao aapni behen ko

Aryan: okay chachu… and daya.. leaves..

Aryan trying to wake up sneha…

Aryan: kumkaran ki behen hai yeh.. uth jaa…

Sneha: bhaiya sone doh…

Aryan: arrey… uff… in anger.. ab mujhe aapna formula use karna hoga he goes and brings.. water.. throes it on her face.. sneha gets up..

Sneha: bhaiya.. aap

Aryan: kya ab nahi uthogi toh yahi hoga.. he ran outside sneha ran behind him..

Sneha: bhaiya ruko aap.. abhi batati hu aapko…

Aryan hide behind Shreya: chichi batao mujhe…

Sneha: bhaiya

Shreya: arrey.. sneha.. abhi tak ready nahi hui tum.. jaldi jao

Aryan: abhi toh soh kar uthi hai.. iski wajah se mai late ho jaunga.. jaldi karo

Sneha: haan jaa rahi hu..

At dining table..

Aryan: chachu kal time par aa jana.. wanra humhari train miss ho jayegi delhi ki

Tarika: aru chinta kyu karte ho ab toh Shreya chachi hai na.. time par aa jayengey tumhare chachu..

Daya: bacho chalo late ho raha hai…

Tarika: haan jao.. mai aur Shreya bureau mei milengey…

Next day Aryan's home

Rajvi came with Pranav…

Aryan: Pranav aa gaya

Pranav: haan…

Aryan: massi.. iski bag kaha hai

Rajat: beta hai gadi mei..

Pari was crying.. mei bhi jaungi…

Tarika: arrey.. pari rote nahi…

Purvi: tarika dekho pari ne bhi na.. kalse.. zid pakrke baithi hai.. jayegi…

Tarika: aww.. pari abhi aap choti hu jab aap bahiya jitni badhi ho jaogi… tab chale jaana…

Tasha came with trisha…

Rajat: tasha vivek kaha hai…

Tasha: bhai.. wo bureau hi chale gaye..

Rajat: mai bhi nikalta hun….

Aryan: sab aa gaye bas chachu hi humesha ki tarah late…

Tasha: arrey aru aayengey tumhare.. chachu.. someone blows horn.. and daya was there with sneha.

Tarika: dekho aaj tumhare chachu time par aa gaye smiling

Daya got down with sneha…

Tarika: daya khyal rakhna sabka…

Daya: haan pata hai

Tarika: tasha tum bhi… aur aapna bhi

Tasha: jee sabka rakhungi aur khud ka bhi… chale… sab

Kids: yes… chalo…

Trisha: delhi jayengey… yuppie…

Childers along with daya and tasha drove off.. tarika and purvi waving them bye…

Purvi: tarika.. Aryan ke bina sab adhura lagena na

Tarika: haan yaad toh aayengi uski…

Pari: bhaiya.. gaye..

Purvi: bhaiya jaldi aa jayengey..

Tarika: yeh summer camp jab bhi hota hai Aryan kahi na kahi chot lagwa kar aata hai…

Purvi: tarika bacha hai wo… and ab daya sir hai na… sambal lengey…

Tarika: haan.. purvi daya hai isliye mujhe koi fikar nahi hai uski…

Purvi pov: rishtey itne bikhar gaye hai ki.. inhe jodhan.. na mumkin ho gaya hai.. abhijeet sir bhi chale gaye hai.. kash sab pehle jaisa ho jae… yeh bikhre hue rishtey phir se judh jae.. pehle jaise khushiyan iss ghar mei dastak de.. kash..

Here daya and others reach station and join others… the train arrived… and they… went in…

Daya: sab log.. bina batayie kahi nahi jana.. samze… and train moved towards the delhi…

**A/N: hmm.. suspense na.. aapko sab bataungi mei.. ki abhrika, dareya alag kyu hai.. where is abhi? Next chapter mei mai aapko 2 saal peche lekar jaungi… and abhijeet bhi aayega… jald… sorry but next update todha late hoga… take care.. plz.. do review… all.. **

Daya's Girl- thanks di.. oops….. hmm.. dekhtey hai kab yeh dhuriya mitegi… :D

Rooly- nahi nahi aapne hurt nahi kiya… sorry maat kahiye…

Sami- haan wahi kar rahi hu actually mon-fri padh padh kar na deemag… bahut stressed ho jata hai toh Saturday Sunday socha story hi likh lu…

Rajvi- thanks..

Little angel- koi baat nahi dear…

Alison- thanks… a lot…

Mishti- haan wahi kar rahi hu.. bas Saturday Sunday todha break.. lelu.. bahut stressed ho jati hu…

Urooj- thanks.. jald hi sab pata chalega…

Navvulu- hmm… jaldi sab reveal karungi…

Loveabhi- thanks..

Guest- jaldi suspense reveal karungi….

Shrestha- thanks…

Priya- jaldi hi pata chalega kaha hai abhijeet… thanks…

Naz-D- hi di koi baat nahi.. haan meri next story duo par hi hogi… yeh to maine apni di ke liye likhi hai… and padhai chal rahi hai… Saturday Sunday padhne ka bilkul man nahi karta…

Katiiy- thanks.. di…

Artanish- hmm.. jaldi kholungi

Rafia- thanks dear….

XYZ- thanks.. a lot…

As anjaana- thanks… a lot…

Aditi, shilpa, harman, alita elli, jyothi teku, fairy, callie chase, raveena- thanks..

Khushi – hi dear meri padhai aachi chal rahi hai… bas Saturday Sunday time milta hai socha todha yaha time spent karlu…

**A/N: friends plz review.. next update will be on Sunday as I am only free Saturday Sunday.. sorry.. plz cope up till 15 dec.. thanks… plz review… let me know how was the chapter I hope u all are not bored.. :) **

**Take care..**

**Love u all… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi friends I am back with new chapter.. kaha tha ki Sunday se pehle no update… but.. meri di hai ki.. dhamki de rahi hai… kya karu mei.. bahut darti hu unsey.. unka kaha nahi taal sakti… par di next chapter mei Saturday se pehle nahi dene wali.. tek hai na… friends… ab chapter padho.. kuch logo se mei naraz hu… review nahi kiya na… isliye.. :( **

Daya was lying.. on seat.. in train.. wo kitna aacha pal tha jab hum sabne.. khushiyan manayi thi… kisse pata tha.. wo khushiyan humhari zindagi ki aakhri khushiyan thi… sab ek saath… closed his eyes.. and flashback

_At abhirika 13__th__ anniversary party… all were.. present.._

_Daya: yaar yaha sab guest aa gaye hai par.. jinki party hai wo toh aaye hi nahi hai…_

_Rajat: haan sir.. kabse intezar kar rahe hai unka…_

_Tasha: mere bhaiya bhabhi ko kuch maat kaho aa jaengey…. _

_Daya: tum aur rumhare bhaiya bhabhi… lo.. naam liya aur aa gaye… _

_Abhirika were coming down.. tarika was in red and white saree and abhijeet in red sherwani… _

_Daya: boss.. itni dher kardi aane mei…. _

_Abhijeet: haan.. yaar.. wo Aryan ko ready kar raha tha aur tumhe toh pata hi hai.. ladkiyon ko kitna time lagta hai ready hone mei… _

_Daya: haan par hai kaha tumhara rajkumar… _

_Tarika: ussey toh 10 minute pehle neeche beja tha… _

_All smiled.. ohh… _

_Tarika.. blushed… _

_Shreya: tarika tumhari smile bata rahi hai.. ki.._

_Tarika: kya.. kuch nahi chal udhar… _

_Salukhe and acp comes…_

_Salukhe: happy anniversary abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet: thank you doctor saab… _

_Salukhe: wo junior abhijeet kaha hai… _

_Abhijeet: sir hoga yahi kahi… sneha.. kaha hai.. _

_Daya: wo bahut hi ziddi hai… _

_Abhijeet: meri beti ke baare mei kuch maat kaho samze.. _

_Daya: haan tumne hi ussey begar ke rakha hai… _

_Salukhe: haan jaise iski.. aadat begar rakhi thi… _

_Daya: arey sir.. aap bhi.._

_Sneha: bale papa.. sneha.. came running and.. hugged him.. he took her in his arms.._

_Abhijeet: kaisi hai meri doll.. _

_Sneha: mai aachi hu… aap kaise ho.._

_Abhijeet: mai toh bilkul fit hu… _

_Sneha: aacha.. to aapke haath mei yeh white.. white.. _

_Daya: sne aapke papa ne na bas kisiko dhoya tha.. todhi ryan lag gayi… lekin aapke bare papa ke liye toh koi chot.. chot hoti hi nahi hai.. superman.. wo toh.. badi mummy.. ne kardi thi bandage.. _

_Sneha smiles.._

_Abhijeet: daya baachi ke samne… _

_Aryan comes: chachu sahi keh rahe hai.. Aryan was looking angry… _

_Daya: arrey aaj rajkumar itne gusse mei kyu hai.. _

_Aryan: chachu aapne bhai se pucho… _

_Daya: kya boss.. kya kiya tumne_

_Abhijeet: kuch nahi bas.. haath ki chot wahi… _

_Daya: aacha… _

_Aryan: kya aacha chachu papa har ryanse hi karte hai… _

_Daya: koi baat nahi aaj papa ko chod doh aaj.. anniversary hai na… _

_Aryan: haan tek hai aaj chod deta hun… _

_Abhijeet: that's a good boy… Aryan smiles… chalo jaldi cake kato mujhe khana hai… _

_They cut the cake… fed to eat other… and.. Aryan plays the song…. Children pulls their parents… on the dance floor… abhirika, dareya, Rajvi and Vivesha_

_**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**_

_**Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**_

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**_

_**Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**_

_**Ab tum hi ho**_

_**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_

_**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_

_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

_**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa**_

_**Ik pal door gawara nahi**_

_**Tere liye har roz hai jeete**_

_**Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi**_

_**Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina**_

_**Har saans pe naam tera**_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**_

_**Ab tum hi ho**_

_**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_

_**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_

_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

_**Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...**_

_**Tere liye hi jiya main**_

_**Khud ko jo yun de diya hai**_

_**Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala**_

_**Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala**_

_**Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda**_

_**Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**_

_**Ab tum hi ho**_

_**Zindagi ab tum hi ho..**_

_**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_

_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)**_

_All clap… couples were lost in each other… _

_Salukhe: yeh log bhi na bacho ke samne… aarey bhai wapas aa jao… _

_All come to reality.. _

_Sneha: nanu yeh kya ho raha tha.._

_Daya came: kuch nahi sneha… chalo… _

_Abhijeet: daya thanks iss party ke liye… _

_Daya: kya boss.. tum kuch bhi waise tumhe ek aur good news deni thi…_

_Abhijeet: kya? _

_Tarika: arrey bolo bhi… _

_Daya: wo sneha.. ke liye ek bhai aane wala hai.._

_Abhijeet: aacha… then realized.. kya? Sach… arrey waha.. congratulations ryan_

_Shreya: thank you.. sir_

_Tarika: wah.. ab.. mujhe badi mummy kehne wala ek aur aa raha hai… _

_Abhijeet: sachi aaj tum dono ne aacha gift diya humhe… _

_Tarika: Shreya aapna khayal rakhna aapna.. aur daya tum bhi iska.. dhyan rakhna… _

The train stops.. at the station… daya wakes up… wo aakhri baar humne hasi ke pal saath bitayie they…

Trisha to tasha: mummy bhuk lagi hai…

Pranav: haan massi bhuk lag hai..

Tasha: aacha.. bhaiya.. pahuchne.. mei abhi.. 2 gante lagengey.. aap kuch le aayie na…

Daya: haan tek hai.. kya khaogey bacho…

Aryan: chachu kuch bhi le aao…

Daya: aacha.. tek hai lekar aata hun…

Daya got down at the station.. he took.. some snacks for kids… while he was.. moving towards the train… he stopped… he felt.. someone was here.. someone.. very close to him. he turned behind but no one was there..

Daya pov: aisa kyu laga jaise koi tha yaha.. mera aapna.. nahi meri veham hoga

From train.. Aryan: chachu.. jaldi aao.. (shouting)

Daya: haan aaya… and he went…

Daya: yeh lo bacho.. khalo..

Pranav: yeppi.. samosa…

Tasha: sab ryan hi khana…

The kids were eating..

Daya: ho gaya.. lo train bhi chal padhi… the teacher comes..

Teacher: hum bas ek gante mei pahuch jayengey..

Tasha: jee..

Teacher: yeh rahe baho ko cards.. and aapke… bhi she handed them…

Tasha: thank you..

And she leaves… daya was thinking something..

Tasha: kya baat hai

Daya: tasha kuch nahi bas aise hi

Tasha: janti hu aap abhijeet bhaiya ko miss kar rahe hai na

Daya: haan tasha.. koi chahe kuch bhi kahe mei ussey nahi bhul sakta.. Shreya ke saath joh hua sab abhijeet ko jimedar maan rahe hai par aisa nahi hai.. uss din gusse mei maine bhi ussey na jaane kya kya keh diya… itna bura maan gaya wo ki.. chala gaya..

Tasha: abhijeet bhaiya jaldi aapse milegey mera dil kehta hai..

Daya smiles..

Daya: milne doh aisa haal karunga phir kabhi jane ki himmat nahi karega..

Finally they reach their destination.. delhi.

Coach: aaj hum aapna camp Gandhi hill (don't know if got any just assume) ke pass lagayengey par ussey pehle sab hotels mei fresh hongey…. They picked… their luggage and went to hotel.. after 1 hour all reach the hill in a bus… kids got down…

Aryan: waho… kitna sundar hai…

All settle the things and started to play…

Pranav: haan.. daya mammu ke.. aakh par bandho pati…

Aryan: haan chachu.. chalo..

Daya: aacha.. tek hai chalo… and.. tasha ties the black cloth on daya's eyes… they the kids.. are running here and there… daya behind them…. They did not realized they were at end of the cliff… Aryan.. leg slipped and.. he hanged down.. but someone holded his hand… Aryan was scared…

Person: upar aao… Aryan tries to came up.. person used his full force to.. bring him up… Aryan came up..

Aryan: thanks.. but.. when he saw the person had disappeared… tasha looked at Aryan she came..

Tasha: Aryan tum yaha itni dhur.. aur yeh chot kaise aayi…

Aryan: massi.. mai wo waha ghir gaya tha.. par ek uncle ne mera haath pakar liya aur mujhe bacha liya..

Tasha: kaun tha wo..

Aryan: massi isse pehle mei usko dekh pata.. wo gayab ho gaya…

Tasha: aacha.. shayad yahi kisi ka parent hoga… bola than a jyda dhur maat jana

Aryan: sorry massi…

Daya: eh pakar liya sneha ko.. he took the cloth off.. and went to.. tasha and Aryan

Daya immediately: Aryan yeh chot kaise lagi…

Tasha: bhaiya Aryan wo yaha.. gira

Daya: kya? Kaise? Aur uppar

Aryan: chachu.. ek uncle ne mujhe bacha liya…

Daya: aacha.. Bhala ho uss insan.. ka.. chalo idhar bilkul nahi aana.. ab… chalo pehle.. first aid karlo..

Aryan: chachu par game

Daya: nahi.. bilkul dusre abhi ho health ka dhyan hi nahi rakhtey…

Aryan got up.. nahi karwana mujhe dressing.. khud kar lunga mei.. and he left…

Daya: daya tu bhi na.. kya zarurat thi.. abhi ka naam lene ki…

Tasha: mai dekhti hu usko..

Daya: haan dekho aur uska gussa tanda karwao…

Tasha: jee..

And she goes to Aryan…

Tasha: lao mai karti hu

Aryan: nahi kar lunga mei…

Tasha: massi ki baat nahi manogey..

Aryan: massi aapki yeh pyaari pyaari aakhein na.. mera gussa tanda kar deti hai…

Tasha remembered… "tasha sach mei tumhari yeh aakhein na mera dil ko moh ki tarah pigla deti hai… "

Aryan: massi kaha kho gayi..

Tasha: nahi kahi nahi.. lo hogaya tumhara bandage… chalo ab kehlo

Tasha: kash wo sab na hua hota.. par aisi kyu kiya abhijeet bhaiya ne…. kyu? Aryan itna nafrat karta hai aapse ki aapka naam sunte hi.. ussey gussa aa jata hai…

_At abhirika's house… _

_Tarika was.. stacking the files and books… abhijeet came from behind… hugged her… _

_Tarika: abhi.. kya kar rahe ho Aryan aa jayega…_

_Abhijeet: wo mahseh toh soh gaye hai.. aaj bahut maza aaya na.._

_Tarika: haan.. aaya toh Shreya ki pregnancy ko 2 mahiney ho gaye.. aur usne bataya hi nahi mujhe_

_Abhijeet: haan daya keh raha tha humhari anniversary par batayega.. surprise… _

_Tarika: yeh dono na.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. mei soch raha tha ki… _

_Tarika turned… kya?_

_Abhijeet pulled her very close to himself.. tarika was staring at his eyes… _

_Abhijeet: ki.._

_Tarika: abhijeet.. chodo… _

_Abhijeet: chodne ke liye tohdi shaadi ryan tumse.. _

_Tarika: aacha.. abhijeet was.. about to kiss her.. when.. voice came_

_Voice: mummy mera.. abhijeet immediately left tarika.. _

_Abhijeet: ar..aryan.. t..u.. tu..m yaha…. _

_Aryan: haan papa mei wo puchne aaya tha.. ki meri science ki book dekhi hai kya_

_Abhijeet: aru… itni raat ko padho gey.. _

_Aryan: yes pa… _

_Abhijeet: haan toh jao padho yaha.. kya.. tumhari kitaab hai tumhe pata honi chahiye… _

_Aryan: pa.. bas 2 minute mei dekh leta hun… _

_Tarika was smiling… mil gayi… _

_Abhijeet: mil gayi.. chalo jao room mei.._

_Aryan: pa.. mei soch raha tha ki aaj yahi padhlu aap dono ke pass soh jau.._

_Tarika smiled naughtily.. haan aru kyu nahi.._

_Abhijeet was.. just shocked.. tarika smiled… abhijeet angrily.. took a file sat on bed and started working. _

_Aryan: papa aap bhi raat ko kam kar rahe ho_

_Abhijeet: haan beta aapki mummy ne toh mera mood hi kharab kar diya… _

_Aryan: ho maine aap dono ko disturb kiya_

_Abhijeet: nahi aru.. aapne disturb nahi kiya aap aapni padhai karo papa aapna kaam karte hai… _

_Tarika: aur mei kya karu.._

_Abhijeet: tum.. soh jao… _

_Abhijeet again was.. looking into the file.. tarika was getting bored.. now her son was studying and husband was working… tarika.. tried to disturb abhijeet.. she was bringing.. her hand.. close to abhijeet.. she touched his hand.. in anger he jerked it away… _

_Tarika: pov itna gussa she slowly moved closer… to him.. abhijeet was moving away.. till he fall from bed.. Aryan turned… _

_Aryan: papa aap kaise ghir gaye.. _

_Abhijeet: beta.. bas gir gaya.. eyeing at tarika.. tarika signaling sorry.. abhijeet got up.. sat other side of bed… Aryan to came and layed in between them.. abhijeet kissed his forehead… _

_Aryan: papa wo lori sunao na…_

_Abhijeet: haan sunta hun… _

_**Do Nainaa Aur Ek Kahani**_

_**Thodaa Saa Baadal**_

_**Thodaa Saa Paani**_

_**Aur Ek Kahaani**_

_**Choti Si Do Jheelon Mein**_

_**Woh Behati Rahati Hai]2**_

_**Koi Sune Yaa Naa Sune**_

_**Kehti Rehati Hai**_

_**Kuch Likh Ke Aur Kuch Zubaani**_

_**Thodaa Saa Baadal**_

_**Thodaa Saa Paani**_

_**Aur Ek Kahaani**_

_**Do Nainaa Aur Ek Kahani**_

_**Thodi Si Hain Jaani Hui**_

_**Thodi Si Nai]2**_

_**Jahaan Ruke Aansoo**_

_**Wahin Puri Ho Gai**_

_**Hai To Nai Phir Bhi Hain Puraani**_

_**Ho Thodaa Saa Baadal**_

_**Thodaa Saa Paani**_

_**Aur Ek Kahaani**_

_Abhrika sings together… patting his back… _

_**Do Nainaa Aur Ek Kahan**_

_**Ek Khatm Ho To**_

_**Doosari Yaad Aa Jaati Hai**_

_**Hothhon Pe Fir Bhooli Hui**_

_**Baat Aa Jaati Hai**_

_Aryan sleeps… _

_Tarika: abhi.. sorry…_

_Abhijeet: kisliye.. _

_Tarika: tumhe bed se girane ke liye.._

_Abhijeet: wo chodo na.. koi baat nahi.. waise aab ryan soh gaya hai.. kya khyal hai.._

_Tarika: haan.. nahi mujhe bhi neend aa rahi hai mei bhi soh jati hu good night.. she laid and.. turned to other side.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. he smiled.. good night.. he too slept.. one happy family… _

_Next day… _

_Somewhere dark place.. _

_Man: isko uthana hai… _

_Goon 1: boss.. yeh toh.._

_Man: haan.. isiko uthana hai.. _

_Goon 2: tek hai boss ho jayega.. kab.. uthana hai issey_

_Man: aaj.. hi.. _

_Abhijeet dropped… Aryan.. and sneha.. school… _

_Abhijeet: jao aa gaya school… Aryan.. went few steps.. he came and hugged abhijeet… _

_Aryan: I love you papa.._

_Abhijeet: I love you too aru.. kya hua.. aapki aakh mei aansu.._

_Aryan: nahi bas aise.. hi.. _

_Abhijeet: aww.. papa aapko lene aayengey toh chocolate layengey_

_Aryan: papa aap toh bureau jaogey na_

_Abhijeet: haan jaunga.. par aaj sab busy hongey na toh papa sab bacho ko lene aayengey… _

_Aryan: okay.. meri chocolate zarur lana… _

_Abhijeet: haan baba.. launga.. Aryan kissed his checks and.. left.. waving him bye… _

_In afternoon_

_At bureau_

_Daya: abhijeet.. _

_Abhijeet: haan.. daya_

_Daya: kya baat hai.. itne khush_

_Abhijeet: haan daya soch raha hun shyam ko tarika aur aru ko movie dikhane lekar jau… time milta hai nahi… aur kafi time bhi ho gaya hai_

_Daya: haan.. hum bhi chalengey… _

_Abhijeet: haan chalna sneha.. ryan.. sab chalengey… _

_Rajat: sir.. hum nahi aa payengey_

_Abhijeet: kyu bhai…_

_Rajat: sir pari abhi choti hai… and purvi ki bhi tabiyat tek nahi hai… _

_Abhijeet: aacha.. koi baat nahi… phir kabhi chalengey_

_Rajat: arey sir humhari wajah se aapna programme maat kharab kijiye.. aap sab jayeie na… _

_Daya: haan abhijeet.. plz.._

_Abhijeet: tek hai.. sab chalengey.. he looked at the time.. mai chalta hun bacho ko lele.. _

_Daya: haan tek hai tab tak hum sara kaam khatam karte hai… _

_Abhijeet left.. to pick up the children… he was on time… _

_Abhijeet: abhi 5 minute hai.. chuti hone mei… he waits for the kids and.. finally the bell rings.. kids start coming out… first Pranav and trisha comes…_

_Pranav: mammu.. meli chocolate.. _

_Trisha: meli bhi.. _

_Abhijeet: haan de raha hun… yeh lo he gives them chocolate… _

_Then sneha comes… _

_Sneha.. hugs him.. aur meri chocolate kaha hai.. _

_Abhijeet: aapki chocolate toh mai bhul gaya.. sneha makes crying face.. _

_Abhijeet: arey.. yeh lo.. _

_Sneha smiles.. bale papa aap bhi na.. _

_Pranav: mamu chale.._

_Abhijeet: haan chaltey hai Aryan ko toh aane doh.. aap sab gadi mei baitho.. the kids sit in the car.. and wait for Aryan… all kids left.. but Aryan was not yet coming out… abhijeet was worried now… he asked the security guard.._

_Abhijeet: sab bache aa gaye… 7__th__ standard ke bhi… _

_Guard: sab.. sabki chuti ho gayi hai.. _

_Abhijeet: phir Aryan kaha hai.. tum plz.. inka dhyan rakhna.. mei andar dekh kar aata hun… _

_Guard: jee sab… _

_Abhijeet to kids: beta.. jab tak mai wapas na aao gadi se utharna maat… _

_Kids: okay.. _

_Abhijeet went to enquire… he asked principle, teacher.. but all went in vain… _

_Abhijeet: ryan aise kaise kaha chal gaya.. aur mei toh kabse bahar tha.. wo.. nahi.. aur subah wo mere samne hi andar gaya tha.._

Daya: tasha..

Tasha: jee….

Daya: kaha kho gayi

Tasha: kahi nahi bas aise hi…

Daya: trisha tumhe bula rahi hai..

Tasha: jee aati hun…

**A/N: hmm.. next will be full flashback.. but yaar.. reviews kum ho gaye.. iss baar.. plz.. review.. aise kaise chalega… review karo.. na… plz review friends.. let's see if i can cross 140 reviews.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kids were playing.. daya and tasha were talking…

Tasha: aapse ek baat puchu.. bura toh nahi manogey

Daya: haan pucho na..

Tasha: aap bhi usne naraz hai na…

Daya: haan hun naraz ussey.. wo ek mahine mei kitna kuch ho gaya.. sabki zindagi badal gayi… abhijeet ke ek galat kadam ne rishtey ko bikher diya..

**Flashback.. **

_he goes to the kids.._

_Sneha: bare papa bhaiya kaha hai… _

_Trisha: kaha.. hai bhaiya.. _

_Abhijeet dials… vivek's number… _

_Abhijeet: hello vivek.. foran bacho ke school aao.. plz kisi ko kuch maat batana… _

_Vivek: jee sir… _

_Vivek came.. _

_Abhijeet: vivek tum bacho ko ghar lekar jao.. _

_Vivek: aap sir.. aur.. Aryan kaha hai.._

_Abhijeet: Aryan gayab hai.. mai ussi ko dundne ki koshish kar raha hun.. _

_Vivek: tek hai sir.. and he took the kids… _

_Abhijeet searched.. for Aryan… for 2 hours were all went in vain… tarika was calling… abhijeet… he picked up the call.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet thank god tumne phone uthaya… tum kaha ho aur Aryan.. wo.. kaha hai.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. _

_Tarika: abhi kya baat hai tumhari awaas ko kya hua.._

_Abhijeet: ta..rik..a Aryan mil nahi raha hai.._

_Tarika was shocked… mil nahi raha hai matlab… _

_Abhijeet told her everything… _

_Tarika: abhi.. in tears Aryan ko kuch hoga toh nahi_

_Abhijeet: nahi tarika mei ussey dund lunga… he dis connects the call… and he informs daya.. about it… all gets worried… and search for Aryan at night all return with disappointment… abhijeet comes to house… he was tired… more worried for his son.. he went in.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. aru kaha hai.. mila bolo… in tears.. _

_Abhijeet nodes no… _

_Tarika: abhi mujhe mera aru chahiye… _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. tum chinta maat karo hum sab ussey dundh rahe hai.. mil jayega humhara aru… he hugged her… _

_Next day they went to bureau…. _

_Acp: abhijeet aryan ka pata chala kuch.._

_Abhijeet: nahi sir…_

_Acp: aryan aise kaha jaa sakta hai_

_Abhijeet: sir meri bhi samaz mei nahi aa raha hai.. there was no news for Aryan… tarika was super tensed.. for her son… tasha was with tarika…_

_Tarika: tasha.. mera Aryan pata nahi kaisa hoga.. usne kal se kuch khaya hoga ki nahi.. _

_Tasha: tarika.. bhaiya.. sab dundh rahe hai ussey… wo jaldi mil jayega… _

_Tarika: mera bacha… abhijeet comes… tarika looks at his face… which shows complete disappointment… _

_Tasha: bhaiya kuch pata chala…_

_Abhijeet: nahi tasha.. jaha jaha wo jaa sakta tha sab jagah dekha uske dostoh se bhi pucha.. _

_Abhijeet's phone rings… _

_PRIVATE NUMBER_

_He picks the phone…hello.._

_Man: inspector abhijeet… kaise ho.. _

_Abhijeet: kaun… _

_Man: bahut hi pareshan ho na aapne bete ke liye… _

_Abhijeet: kaun ho tum.. aur.. mera beta… _

_Man: jyada sawal nahi.. bas itna batane ke liye phone kiya hai tumhara beta.. filhal sahi salamat hai… aur soh raha hai.._

_Abhijeet: Aryan.. tumhare pass hai… tarika and tasha was shocked… _

_Man: haan zinda hai.. _

_Abhijeet: kya chahiye tumhe… _

_Man: bataunga.. jaldi bataunga… phone ka intezar karna… the call disconnects… _

_Abhijeet: hello… hello… _

_Tarika: abhijeet kya hua? kiska phone tha? Aryan kya baat hai.._

_Abhijeet: tarika.. Aryan ko kidnap.. kar liya.. _

_Tarika sat on couch with a thug… tasha.. consoling her… _

_Tasha: tarika.. _

_The night abhirika could not sleep…next day.. abhijeet again got the call.. with private number… he picked up… _

_Abhijeet: hello.._

_Man: abhijeet… tumhe aapne beta chahiye.. aur mujhe… and he tells something…. _

_Abhijeet: kya? Pagal ho gaye ho tum… tumhe lagta hai mai yeh illegal kaam karuga… _

_Man: haan aapne bete ke liye… warna.. mai tumhare pyare aryan ko maar dunga… _

_Abhijeet: maar doh… lekin mai kabhi nahi karunga…. samze tum… _

_Man laughs and disconnects the call… _

_Man: dekha.. tumhare papa.. ne kya kaha.. Aryan who listened the conversation… _

"_Maar doh.. lekin mai kabhi nahi karunga"_

_Man: matlab aapke papa aapse pyaar hi nahi karte.. aap mar jao.. unhe koi parwa nahi… _

_Aryan pov: I hate you.. u don't love me… _

_Tarika.. was in tears.. and super angry on abhijeet…_

_Tarika: kya kaha tumne abhijeet… _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. nahi mai yeh nahi kar sakta.._

_Tarika: abhijeet… humhara Aryan… tum aisa kaise… _

_Abhijeet: janta hun Aryan hai unke pass.. lekin mai koi bhi galat kaam nahi karunga… _

_Tarika holded him by shoulders.. abhijeet… humhara beta.. hai waha.. wo log maar dengey ussey… aapne bet eke saath tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho… crying and shouting at him… abhijeet tum ussey bachao gey ya nahi.. _

_Abhijeet: nahi tarika.. mai nahi kar sakta yeh… saying which he left… _

_Tarika shouting: abhijeet.. she calls daya…. _

_Daya: hello tarika.. _

_Tarika: daya… wo Aryan.. _

_Daya: tarika kya baat hai tum kyu roh rahi ho… _

_Tarika: daya plz..abhijeet ko samzao.. wo Aryan.._

_Daya: tarika pehle plz.. rona bandh karo and.. baat kya hai.._

_Tarika told him everything.. _

_Daya: tarika.. mai baat karta hun ussey.. _

_Abhijeet comes to bureau… _

_Daya: abhijeet… _

_Abhijeet: haan daya.._

_Daya: abhijeet.. Aryan.. _

_Abhijeet: nahi daya.. mai kisi bhi haal mei koi illegal kaam nahi karunga… _

_Daya: abhijeet.. Aryan ki jaan ka sawal hai… tum pagal toh nahi ho gaye ho… _

_Abhijeet: daya.. mai pehle bhi keh chukka hun aur.. ab bhi keh raha hun.. mai nahi karunga.. and wo log Aryan ko nahi maar sakte.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. wo log kitne khatarnak hai.. ek cid officer ke bete ko agwa karne ka risk liya hai unhone.. tum samze kyu nahi… _

_Abhijeet: daya.. mai ek cid officer hun aur tum chahte ho ki mei gunah karun.. nahi.. kabhi nahi.._

_Daya: abhijeet samzo.. Aryan.. _

_Abhijeet: daya.. mai koi aur rasta nikal lunga.. ussey waha se bachane ka… par wo.. nahi karunga… _

_Daya: abhijeet.. humhare pass waqt nahi hai… _

_Abhijeet: bas daya.. koi baat nahi karni mujhe iss baare ab… saying which abhijeet leaves… _

_Daya: nahi Aryan ko kuch nahi hone dunga mai.. he goes to abhijeet's house.. tasha was there… _

_Daya: tarika.._

_Tarika: abhijeet aisa kaise keh sakta hai maar doh.. _

_Daya: tarika.. mai launga aru ko tumhare pass.._

_Tarika: kaise daya wo log.. _

_Daya: aayega unka phone zarur aayega… _

_Tasha: mujhe toh yakeen hi nahi ho raha hai abhijeet.. bhaiya.. aisa _

_Tarika: agar aru ko kuch ho gaya na toh mai abhijeet ko kabhi maaf nahi karungi… kabhi nahi… after 2 hours of wait tarika's phone rings… _

_Tarika: private number… _

_Daya: shayad wahi ho.._

_Tarika answers the call.. hello.. _

_Mumma… the voice she was dying to her… from 3 days… _

_Tarika: Aryan.. beta kaise ho aap.._

_Daya took the phone.. aru.._

_Aryan: chachu.. bachao.. mujhe.. plz.. crying… _

_Daya: aru kuch nahi hoga.. aapko… _

_Man: daya.. Aryan.. ko bachane ke liye wo kaam_

_Daya: mai karunga… lekin Aryan ko kuch nahi hona chahiye… _

_Man: tek hai.. jaise hi mera kaam ho jayega.. tumhe tumhara.. bhatija mil jayega… _

_At dareya home.. _

_Shreya: aap.._

_Daya: haan mai Aryan ko bachane jaa raha hun… _

_Shreya: maat jayie.. mujhe aapki zazrurat hai… _

_Daya: Shreya.. mai jaldi aa jaunga… _

_Shreya: abhijeet sir…_

_Daya: abhijeet ko pata nahi kya ho gaya hai… zidh pakar ke baitha hai… nahi karega… _

_Shreya: aap kyu?_

_Daya: Shreya.. tarika tapad rahi hai aapne bete ke liye.. and aru.. ko mai bhi bahut pyaar karta hun.. aur ussey nahi khona chahta hun.. ek masoom bacha hai wo… tum aapna dhyan rakhna… tasha.. aati hi hogi... daya leaves… leaving Shreya alone in the house… Shreya fells the pain.. in her stomach.. aah… daya.. she calls.. but he is not here.. Shreya is trying to call daya.. but he is not picking up the phone… tasha comes.. and is shocked to see.. Shreya on floor.._

_Tasha: Shreya… shreya… she calls ambulance… Shreya kuch nahi hoga.. _

_Shreya: ta..sha.. ahh.. _

_Here… Daya.. does the.. supply of guns which were imported… without informing abhijeet and others… about it.. man calls.. and informs where Aryan is.. daya and tarika reach the place… daya sees Aryan.. lying on the floor.. _

_Daya: Aryan.. Aryan.. aakhe kholo.. Aryan.. _

_Aryan opens his eyes.. chachu.. he was crying… daya hugged him.. _

_Daya: nahi aru chachu aa gaye hai na… bas… _

_Tarika: aru.. _

_Aryan hugged her mother.. mumma.. _

_Tarika: mera beta.. chalo Aryan hoped at least his father will come to take him but.. no… daya and tarika took him home… Aryan slept.. daya took him in his arm and lay him on bed… _

_Daya: tarika.. tum iska dhyan rakhna… _

_Tarika: thanks daya.. _

_Daya: tarika thanks mat kaho.. daya's phone rings… tasha.. ka phone.. he picks up.. haan tasha.. _

_Tasha: daya.. bhai.. wo.. Shreya.. _

_Daya: kya hua? Shreya tek hai na.. _

_Tasha: wo.. and she tells him.._

_The phone dropped from daya's hand… he was having tears… _

_Tarika: daya kya hua? _

_Daya: tarika.. wo.. he left… _

_Tarika: daya suno.. but daya had left… she picked his cell and.. talked to tasha.._

_Tarika: what.. oh no.. mai.. abhi aati hun.._

_Tasha: nahi aap Aryan ke pass rahiye.. useey aapki zarurat hai.. _

_Tarika: tek hai tasha.. _

_Daya reaches hospital… he goes into the room where Shreya was lying.. unconsciousness.. tasha went out saying mai doctor se milkar aati hun.. Shreya opened her eyes.. and daya was sitting there… Shreya did not said anything… _

_Daya: Shreya.. I am sorry.. mai.. plz kuch bolo aise chup maat raho.. _

_Tasha came in.. daya bhaiya. Doctor ne kaha Shreya ghar jaa sakti hai.. inka dhyan rakhna hoga… _

_Daya: tasha.. kya tum kuch din.. sneha ko sambal logi.._

_Tasha: jee zarur.. mai vivek ke keh dungi ki wo sneha ko seedha ghar le aaye… aap chinta maat kijiye…aap Shreya ka khyal rakhiye… _

_Daya: Shreya chalo.. Shreya silently.. moved.. with him.. daya first dropped.. tasha at her home and went to his house… _

_Daya: Shreya andar chalo tumhe aaram ki zazurat hai… shreya went to room… _

_Daya: yeh kya ho gaya.. meri hi galti hai mujhe ussey akele chod kar nahi jana chahiye tha.. tasha ke aane tak ka wait karna chahiye.. tha.. _

_Daya's phone rings… it is abhijeet.. _

_Daya: haan abhi.._

_Abhijeet: daya.. abhi bureau aao_

_Daya: abhijeet mei nahi aa sakta.. wo Shreya.._

_Abhijeet: daya abhi matlab abhi… _

_Daya: tek hai aata hun.. _

_He goes to bureau.. after having a look at Shreya… _

_In bureau… abhijeet.. was locking.. angry… _

_Sachin: to freddy: sir itne gusse mei kyu hai_

_Freddy: pata nahi… yeh shanti toofan ke aane se pehle ki hai… _

_Daya comes… abhijeet looks at him… _

_Abhijeet: daya tumne.. unka kaam kiya.._

_Daya: abhijeet.. wo.._

_Abhijeet: haan ya na… _

_Daya: haan.. kiya maine.. _

_Abhijeet: kyu? jante ho kya kiya hai tumne… unlogo ko guns supply ki hai… _

_Daya: abhijeet.. Aryan ki jaan bachana.. uss waqt zaruru tha.. tumne.. toh aapne pita hone ka farz nibhaya nahi… _

_Abhijeet: daya tum kaise bhul gaye ki ek cid officer ko.. aur.. _

_Daya: nahi bhula mei.. par ek bacha.. masoom.. ussey kuch ho jata toh.. haan…_

_Abhijeet: yeh tumne sahi nahi kiya daya… I am sorry par mujhe tumhe suspend karna hoga… _

_Daya was shocked… so was.. others… _

**A/N: well next mei continue hoga.. flashback… oh no palak bhago… sab marne wale.. hai… plz.. abhijeet ko galat maat samzna.. ismei.. plz… **

**Rajvi girl- thanks.. a lot… **

**Artanish- thanks.. hmm.. dekhtey hai.. kaun tha wo… **

**Duo angel- thanks a lot di… haha.. mai aur mera suspense.. I know… love u too…**

**Katiiy- thanks di.. **

**Rafia- thanks a lot dear… **

**Priya- thanks dear.. haan studies meri aachi jaa rahi hai.. **

**Shrestha- thanks a lot…**

**As anjaana- thanks dear.. arrey tumne toh sab kuch pehle se hi guess kar liye… **

**Cute smile- thanks a lot.. **

**Raveena- thanks a lot.. **

**Daya's girl- thanks a lot.. dekhtey hai kisne bachaya.. ussey… aww di udas maat ho.. sab tek hoga… **

**Jyothi teku- thanks a lot.. **

**Jasdeep- thanks a lot… **

**Khushi- thanks a lot.. dear haan koi loss nahi hai… isliye update kar diya… **

**Sukhmani kaur- hi dear.. how are u? your health? I am fine… **

**YRSTMP- thanks a lot…**

**Niti- thanks a lot.. **

**ABC- thanks a lot..**

**Navvulu- thanks a lot di.. aapka review miss kiya maine.. aacha hua aapka review aaya… **

**Starsand- bas aa jate hai… thanks**

**Shilpa- thanks di… **

**Callie Chase- it is okay dear.. aur hum sisters hai na.. toh no sorry no thank you.. samzi.. late hi sahi tumhara review aaya.. I am happy… :)**

**Jyoti- haan aap toh yaad ho mujhe.. humesha rahogi.. aacha.. kya hai idea… jaldi batao… I love to write on duo… permission lene ki zarurat hi nahi thi.. aapko.. seedha seedha batana tha idea… waiting… :)**

**Kashaf- thanks a lot.. **

**Honey- naraz toh mai hun.. ki tumhara review nahi aaya.. meri story mei… maafi ek shart pe hi milegi.. tum… ab ek bhi chapter mei review karna nahi bhulogi.. samzi.. aur chinta maat kaor iss story mei romance aab aayega bhi nahi… :) mujhe khud romance likhna nahi aata.. :) yeh pata nahi kaise likh diya… haan wo kaunsa episode tha.. jab abhijeet sir ne dechu ka bill pay kiya.. plz.. mujhe uss episode ka naam zarur batana.. dikhna hai wo mujhe… pata nahi kaise miss ho gaya… 1****st**** mei.. username matlab.. jaise mera palak96 hai tumhara kya rakhna hai… waise… second mei email address.. third mei password hota hai… name.. tumhari marzi hai.. joh naam chahe likho.. mera toh real name hi hai.. password tumhari marzi… joh chahe dal sakti hun… aur plz.. u are not misbehaving with me.. aacha.. tek hai.. mai tumhare review ka wait karungi.. jab bhi.. tumhe time mile review karna… **

**Plz review friends… pata nahi kaisa hai aap logo ko pasand aayega bhi nahi… jaisa bhi ho review karna maat bhulna… yaar 300 views but only 30 reviews.. plz.. review.. friends… plz… this is mine last… story on couple.. mai duo par jyada comfortable hun… so plz.. review.. hope i can cross.. 180..plz review… thanks**

**Yours Palak96**


	6. Chapter 6

_Daya: abhijeet.. tum_

_Abhijeet: tumne.. joh kiya wo galat hai and uski sajah tumhe milegi.. he gives him is suspension order… _

_Daya takes it.. kya ho gaya hai tumhe.. ek ke baad ek galti kar rahe ho… kahi aisa na ho mere bhai ki tum.. aapne hatho se.._

_Abhijeet: daya.. mai bas aapni duty kar raha hun.. ab tum jaa sakte ho… daya left… daya came back home… he went to shreya's room.. she was not there… daya shouted.. Shreya… _

_Daya: yeh kaha chali gayi… _

_He goes to room… it was.. sneha's room.. which had a small.. bed.. Shreya was there.. looking at the small toys.. daya placed his hand.. on her shoulder.. Shreya turned.. and hugged him…_

_Shreya: daya.. humhara.. baby… (crying) yes mother lost her child… meri khushi mujhse cheen gayi… sneha.. ne kitna kuch socha tha.. mei kya kahungi usko… ki nahi aa raha hai uska bhai… _

_Daya: Shreya.. plz sambalo.. khudko.. I am sorry.. Shreya..pov: nahi abhi issey kuch batana tek nahi hoga they separate.. tum baitho upar.. he makes her sit on bed. Mai.. tumhare liye paani lata hun.. he goes to bring water.. his phone was there.. it rings.. and it was rajat.. _

_Shreya takes the call.. _

_Rajat: sir aaj bureau mei joh hua bahut bura laga mujhe.. abhijeet sir aapko suspend kar dengey.. kabhi nahi socha tha sir… _

_This gave 1000 volt current to Shreya…_

_Shreya: abhijeet sir ne daya ko suspend kiya.._

_Rajat: Shreya.. tum.._

_Shreya: kyu? _

_Rajat: wo.. daya sir ne.. Aryan ko bachna ke liye illegal kaam kiya isliye.. _

_Shreya keeps the phone.. in anger.. daya comes.._

_Daya: yeh lo.. pani.._

_Shreya drinks the water… _

_Daya: Shreya.. tum.. aaram karlo.._

_Shreya: kaise aaram karlu mai.. haan.. maine aapna bacha kho diya.. aapki wajah se… _

_Daya: Shreya hum iss baare mei baad mei bhi baat kar sakte hai…_

_Shreya: kyu? baad mei kyu.. abhi kyu nahi.. aap agar zimedari nahi utha sakte toh kyu.. _

_Daya: Shreya.. tum.. baat ko kaha lekar jaa rahi ho.._

_Shreya: sahi keh rahi hun mai.. nahi hai fikar aapko.. meri.. nahi hai.. hoti toh aise.. mujhe.. akele chodkar nahi jaate aap… nahi jaate… aapki lapar wahi ki wajah se.. maine.. aapna bacha ko diya.. aapki galti ki wajah se.. ek baar bhi mera phone uthana.. zazuri nahi samza aapne.. ek baar bhi.. nahi… aap dono bhai ek jaise.. ho.. dono ko aapne pariwar ki koi fikar nahi hai.. _

_Daya: Shreya.. _

_Shreya: plz.. akela chod dijiye mujhe.. daya leaves from there.. Shreya was.. crying…_

* * *

><p><em>Abhirika home.. abhijeet comes home.. tarika was feeding Aryan..<em>

_Tarika: aru todha sa aur.._

_Aryan: nahi mummy bas.. _

_Tarika: nahi.. todha sa.. aacha last.. _

_Aryan: nahi mummy.. _

_Tarika: aacha okay… _

_Abhijeet: aru.. _

_Aryan looked at abhijeet… then he remembered.. _

"_mardo lekin mei nahi karunga"_

_Abhijeet came looked at him.. he placed his hand.. on Aryan but.. Aryan jerked it away… abhirika were shocked… _

_Abhijeet: aryan.. _

_Aryan (shouted): papa aap bahut bure ho nahi chahiye aap mujhe… jao yaha se.. _

_Tarika: Aryan.. aise nahi kehte.. _

_Aryan: I hate you papa u don't love me… aapne nahi bachaya mujhe… _

_Abhijeet: aru meri baat suno.._

_Aryan: nahi sunna mujhe.. kya kaha tha phone par aapne.. maardo.. I hate you.. nahi karni mujhe aapse baat.. bure ho aap bahut bure.. saying which he went to his room… abhijeet was just shocked… _

_Tarika: khush ho tumhara beta tumse nafrat karta hai.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. mai… _

_Tarika: nahi abhijeet kuch maat kehna.. tumne Aryan ko bachane se inkar kiya kuch nahi kaha maine… daya usse bcahne gaya.. jante hue bhi Shreya ko uski zarurat hai… tumne kya kiya usko supend kiya.. kyu? agar tumne khud jakar ussey bachay hota toh Shreya ka bacha… tears.._

_Abhijeet: shreya.. kya? Tarika bolo.._

_Tarika: haan Shreya lost her child… _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. tumhe lagta hai na mai pyaar nahi karta.. Aryan se.. _

_Tarika: haan lagta hai agar karte toh ussey bachatey.. daya ne kya galat kiya haan usne toh chachu hone ka farz nibhaya.. joh tumhra farz tha wo daya ne nibhaya… bina kuch soche samze.. Shreya ka tak nahi socha usne… tumhe dusro ki jaan bachatey ho na.. toh phir.. aapne bete.. ki.. pariear ki koi fikar nahi hai tumhe… _

_Abhijeet: hmm.. toh sab meri galti hai.. tek hai… meri galti toh meri galti sahi…_

_Next day morning.. _

_Aryan was taking breakfast.. abhijeet came… Aryan looked at him angrily… _

_Aryan: mummy mei jaa raha hun… _

_Abhijeet: Aryan.. suno.. _

_Aryan: nahi.. maar gaye aap mere liye aur mei aapke liye.. he went from there… abhijeet to left.. _

_Days passed.. tarika.. started to ignore abhijeet… they were fighting.. and Aryan was not wanting to see his face… same was with dareya.. Shreya was upset with daya.. the relationship were breaking.. giving pain to all.._

* * *

><p><em>At dareya home… <em>

_Daya: Shreya.. bas bahut hua.._

_Shreya: haan mai bhi yahi keh rahi hun bahut hua.. _

_Daya: haan.. roz.. ka wahi sar dard.. ladna.. sab.. band.. karo.. yeh sab.. _

_Sneha: mai bhi wahi karna chahta.. hun roz ke jhagre.. se.. mujhe aapki zarurat thi aap nahi they mere saath… nahi they.. behtar hoga ki yeh rishta tooth jae… _

_Daya: haan sahi kaha tumne.. aacha hoga.. ki rishta tuth jae.. mera bhi.. mai.. bhi ab yaha nahi reh sakta… yaha ek pariwar hai par.. saath nahi hai.. aur chinta maat karo aapni beti ko tumhare pass hi chod kar jaunga.. kyuki mai ek laparwa insan hun na… _

_Shreya: aacha hoga.._

**_Hm Mm Hm Hm_**  
><strong><em>Pyaar Humko Bhi Hai, Pyaar Tumko Bhi Hai<em>**  
><strong><em>To Yeh Kya Silsile Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Bewafa Hum Nahin, Bewafa Tum Nahin<em>**  
><strong><em>To Kyoon Itne Gile Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Chalte Chalte Kaise Yeh Faasle Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Kya Pata Kahan Hum Chale<em>**  
><strong><em>Pyaar Humko Bhi Hai, Pyaar Tumko Bhi Hai<em>**  
><strong><em>To Yeh Kya Silsile Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Bewafa Hum Nahin, Bewafa Tum Nahin<em>**  
><strong><em>To Kyoon Itne Gile Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Chalte Chalte Kaise Yeh Faasle Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Hm Hm Hm Ho, Kya Pata Kahan Hum Chale<em>**

_Abhijeet.. who was.. standing at the.. door.. listened.. their conversation.. without saying anything he went from there… _

_Daya.. was.. leaving.. sneha.. came.. papa.. maat jao.. plz.. _

_Daya: sneha.. papa ko jaane doh.. papa.. promise karte hai ki Sunday aapke saath betayengey par abhi papa mummy se naraz hai aur mummy papa se.. aap mummy ka khyal rakhna… promise karo rakhogi na.._

_Sneha: papa.. _

_Daya: plz promise karo.. _

_Sneha: promise.. daya kisses sneha… and leaves.._

* * *

><p><em>At abhrika home.. abhijeet comes… <em>

_Abhijeet: tarika… bas mai aur nahi bardasht nahi kar sakta… yeh dhuriya.. _

_Tarika: nahi kar sakte toh tek hai.. mai Aryan ko lekar chali jaati hun…. _

_Abhijeet: nahi tarika tumhe kahi jaane ki zazurat nahi hai.. mai hi chala jaata hun.. Aryan ki nafrat aur tumhara mujhse dhur rehna… yaha rehkar bhi koi faida nahi hai… Aryan toh aab mujhe papa bhi nahi kehta… jaa raha hun.. phir kabhi wapas nahi aaunga… meri wajah se.. daya aur Shreya.. ke beech bhi.. aacha hoga ki mai tum sabki zindagi se.. dhur chala jau.. _

_He took his important things… for last time.. he had a look at his son who was sleeping.. standing at the.. entrance door.. turned.. looked at tarika.._

**_Pyaar Humko Bhi Hai, Pyaar Tumko Bhi Hai_**  
><strong><em>To Yeh Kya Silsile Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Bewafa Hum Nahin, Bewafa Tum Nahin<em>**  
><strong><em>To Kyoon Itne Gile Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Chalte Chalte Kaise Yeh Faasle Ho Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Hm Hm Hm Oh, Kya Pata Kahan Hum Chale<em>**  
><strong><em>Duniya Jo Poochhe To Kya Hum Kahe<em>**  
><strong><em>Koi Yeh Humko Samjha De<em>**  
><strong><em>Thes Lagi To Pal Mein Toot Gaye<em>**  
><strong><em>Sheeshe Ke The Kya Sab Vaade<em>**

_he went to bureau.._

_Abhijeet: purvi.. tasha.. mai jaa raha hun…_

_Tasha: bhaiya.. aap_

_Abhijeet: tasha kuch nahi bacha hai ab… tarika mere pass hokar bhi dhur hai Aryan mere naam bhi nahi sunna chata hai… aur daya.. ab humhare beech bhi pehle jaisa kuch nahi hai… _

_Purvi: nahi aap aise.. _

_Abhijeet: plz purvi mai janta hun tum sab bhi mujhe iss baat ka zimedar mante ho.. chalta hun… he leaves…. _

_Daya came… to bureau… abhijeet kaha hai rajat…_

_Rajat stand with low head.._

_Daya: rajat kaha hai abhijeet… _

_Rajat: wo sir chale gaye.. unhone aapne resignation diya aur chale gaye…_

Jaata Hai Koi Kyoon Sapnon Ko Thukraake

_**Paayega Yeh Dil Kya Kisi Ko Bataake**_  
><em><strong>Chalte Chalte Raakh Hum Bin Jale Ho Gaye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mm Mm Mm Oh, Bujh Gaye Diye Pyaar Ke<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pyaar Humko Bhi Hai, Pyaar Tumko Bhi Hai<strong>_  
><em><strong>To Yeh Kya Silsile Ho Gaye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doob Gaya Hai Jaise Dard Mein Dil<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aansu Bhari Hain Ab Aankhein<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tanhaaiyon Ki Jo Rut Aa Gayi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ujdi Hui Hain Sab Raahein<strong>_  
><em><strong>Socha Tha Paayenge Dono Ek Manzil Ko<strong>_  
><em><strong>Raahein Jo Badli To Tum Hi Bata Do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chalte Chalte Gum Kahan Kaafle Ho Gaye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hm Mm Mm Oh, Kho Gaye Kahan Raaste<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pyaar Humko Bhi Hai, Pyaar Tumko Bhi Hai<strong>_  
><em><strong>To Yeh Kya Silsile Ho Gaye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bewafa Hum Nahin, Bewafa Tum Nahin<strong>_  
><em><strong>To Kyoon Itne Gile Ho Gaye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chalte Chalte Kaise Yeh Faasle Ho Gaye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hm Hm Hm Ho, Kya Pata Kahan Hum Chale<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hm, Kya Pata Kahan Hum Chale<strong>_

_Daya: nahi.. maine toh gusse mei wo sab keh diya tha.. mujhse mile bina kaise gaya wo… in tears.. sabko akela chodkar.. aise rishton ko bekher kar kaise jaa sakta hai wo… kaise.. nahi hu mai naraz usse… abhijeet…. He shouts.._

* * *

><p>Daya: bina kuch kahe.. bina meri baat suney chale gaya wo.. tasha.. chala gaya…<p>

Tasha: aapne unhe dundne ki koshish kyu nahi ki..

Daya: nahi karunga mei.. kyu karu mei.. aana hoga toh aapne aap aayega… aur Aryan mei ussey wapas le bhi aata par.. Aryan ussey aapni zindagi mei wapas accept karta tarika aur abhijeet ke beech wo yaken wapas kayam ho pata.. nahi hota… shreya aur mere beech.. kuch tek nahi ho sakta.. yeh rishtey bikhar chuke hai.. and inhe wapas jodna.. na mumkin hai.. saying with he leaves..

Tasha: ho sakta.. plz.. abhijeet bhaiya aap jaha par bhi ho wapas aa jao.. ek baar aap aur daya bhaiya ek ho jaye phir baki rishtey aapne aap hi tek ho jayengey..

Then in evening all went back to hotel…

Sneha: papa.. chalo shopping karte hai

Daya: sne.. hum camp mei aaye hai..

Sneha: plz.. papa mummy badi mummy nanu.. sabke liye kuch lena hai.. plz…

Aryan: haan.. chachu plz.. chalo.. na…

Tasha: baache zidh kar rahe hai toh.. chalte hai na bhaiya..

Daya: aacha tek hai… chalo..

And.. they go to mall.. for shopping….

Tasha: bhaiya aaj aapke.. account khali ho jayega…

Daya: haan tashu.. pehle abhi hi sabka bill pay karta tha ab 2 saal se mei kar raha hun… joh paise itne saalo se bacha kar rakhe tey wo ab.. kharch ho rahe hai…

Tasha smiles…

Kids were doing lots of shopping… when the bill came… daya was shocked…

Daya: tasha 50 hazar ka bill..

Tasha: haan bas 50 hi hai… 70 nahi hai… pay kijiye…

Daya gives the credit card..

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Abhijeet: bacho lo.._

_Daya: haan bacho lo.. _

_When the bill came.. 80 hazar… daya tumne kya kya liya.._

_Daya: kuch khas nahi.. abhi… 50 hazar tak hi shopping ki hai maine… _

_Abhijeet: hey bagwaan ek din mere pass kuch nahi bachega.._

_Daya: arrey aise kaise hoga… tumhe toh har month salary milti hai na.._

_Abhijeet: haan par jiss hisaab se tum jaa rahe ho na.. meri salary bhi kum padegi.. tumhara karcha uthane ke liye.. ab toh sudhar jao… _

_Sneha: bade papa.. aap ho na.. phir papa kyu sudhre…_

_Daya laughs…_

_Abhijeet: begaro aapni beti ko… ek din mei nahi honga na tab pata chalega tumhe…_

* * *

><p>Sneha: papa.. bhuk lagi hai..<p>

Tasha: haan chalo kuch khate hai..

Daya: tum log chalo mei payment karke aata hun..

Tasha: tek hai…

One person.. arrey bhai koi dhanka.. shirt nahi hai tumhare pass.. huh.. rehendo mei dusri jagah dekh lunga…

Daya recognized the voice… abhi… he smiled… he turns….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: socha todha aur likhu.. par.. yahi khatam karna pada… hehe.. suspense.. pe chodkar jaa rahi hun… wow.. itne saare reviews… khush kar diya mujhe…. **

Shrestha- thanks a lot.. hmm jaldi hi tek hoga.. sab..

Rajvigirl, guest- thanks..

Priya- duo milap hoga.. zazur hoga.. :-)

Misha- I missed u.. so much… dear… mai.. commerce side mei hun.. accountancy program..

Katiiy- ty… poor duo na.. same..

Mishti- aww.. dear.. kya hua tha aapko.. ab aap tek toh ho… thanks..

Rooly- wow.. that is good news.. congratulation… :-)

Sami- aacha.. koi baat nahi.. naam kya hai…

Kamikaze Me- finally aapka review aa gaya.. :-) haan.. mai romance likh bhi nahi sakti.. jyada.. thanks a lot dear… :)

Little angle- arrey dear aisa kuch nahi hai.. aapke review ne mujhe kabhi hurt nahi kiya…

Daya's Girl- aww.. sad.. hum bhi hai… ;( jaldi sab tek karne ki koshish karengey.. :)

Madhu- thanks dear.. hmm dekhtey hai kya hoti hai ending..

Rafia- thanks a lot…

Honey- thanks.. dear.. batane ke liye.. haan maaf kiya tumhe.. aww.. so good.. uska khyal rakhna… haan dear.. tum ho kya fb par.. and..good tumne id bana liya.. really happy.. maine tumko pm kiya hai.. kuch.. padho usko..

Naina mallik- thanks friend.. :-)

As anjaana- thanks dear.. arrey wo ek cid officer hai.. and koi galat kaam nahi kar sakta hai.. daya.. ne wo nahi socha.. bas.. Aryan ka socha.. samzi.. tum..

Jyothi teku- thanks a lot..

Dhaliwal- thanks a lot.. plz do keep supporting me.. :-)

Kashaf- thanks dear.. mai toh dar hi gayi thi.. aap logo ko pasand aayega bhi ya nahi.. :)

Loveabhi- thanks a lot…

Raveena negi- thank you so much..

Crazy for purvi- thank you.. dear.. I missed a lot.. you.. and your review..

Niti- di.. mai khush hu.. aapko aapka birthday gift pasand aa raha hai..

Fairy- thanks dear…

Krittika- thank you di…

Hijab Malik, asha- thanks.. a lot..

Pinki- yaar.. I missed u.. seriously.. tum tumhari dost ko hum padne ko kaho.. wo full duo story par hai… agar time mila toh dekhti hun..

Starstand- thanks a lot…

Sukhmani kaur- aacha.. jaldi se aachi ho jana.. haan exams aache jaa rahe hai.. filhal toh.. nahi hai exam 28 ko hai..

Khushi Mehta- os.. hmm.. tek hai.. chota.. sa likhne ki koshish karungi…

Callie- thanks dear.. tum ek emotional writer ko.. romantic likhne ko keh rahi ho.. hayo rabba… dekhtey hai.. kya ho sakta hai..

To all guests- thanks a lot.. love u all..

**A/N: hope to see.. many reviews.. to.. plz.. jin logo ne review.. kiya wo.. review.. karna maat bulna.. warna.. next update.. nahi milega… jaldi se review karo.. i hope ki sab.. review karengey... **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry.. par mai na.. lost ho gayi thi… matlab aagey kya likhungi.. kuch samaj hi nahi aaya.. joh aaya deemag mei waisa likh diya.. main aapni koi bhi story.. puri planning nahi karti hun.. na.. isliye.. purani aadat hai.. **

He turns.. but no one was there…

He went to the person.. bhaisab aap jis aadmi se baat kar rahe they wo kaha gaya…

Person: arrey bahut hi gusse wala aadmi tha.. abhi gaya.. bahar..

Daya.. went… to search.. he was looking here and there.. he saw a person back.. he went.. to him.. turned him… smiled… tears rolled his eyes… so did the person..

Daya: abhi..

Behind.. all were looking for daya..

Aryan: massi wo rahe chachu… chachu… he shouts… daya chachu…

Daya turns…

Tasha: bhaiya… chaliye.. na…

Daya: tasha.. wo.. abhi… daya turns back to abhijeet… but he disappeared.. abhi.. he looks… all come there…

Aryan: chachu kisse dundh rahe ho.. aur aap yaha kya kar rahe ho..

Daya: kuch nahi.. chalo… pov: yeh mera wahem tha ya abhi tha wo nahi mera weham nahi tha wo.. abhijeet hi tha wo matlab 2 saal se abhijeet delhi mei hai… mujhe pahuchna hai uss tak.. baat karni hai ek baar…

Tasha: bhaiya kaha kho gaye aap

Daya: nahi kuch nahi.. chalo.. they leave..

Aryan sleeps so does sneha.. he calls someone..

Daya: haan.. kaha ho tum abhi.. aachi baat hai… ek kaam hai.. pata lagana hai kisi ka… tek hai.. ek hai tumhare pass..

He cuts the phone.. his phone rings… it is Shreya

Daya: hello..

Shreya: hello.. kaise hai aap

Daya: zinda hun.. tek hu

Shreya: aap aisa kyu keh rahe hai.. sneha kaisi hai

Daya: tek hai soh rahi hai.. aaj bahut tak gayi thi.. bahut hi shaitaani ki..

Shreya: aap bhi baache ban gaye hongey unke saath..

Daya: haan.. aaj maine ab.. he paused..

Shreya: aapne kya

Daya: nahi kuch nahi.. sneha abhi soh gayi hai.. kal baat karwa dunga.. ussey

Shreya: tek hai..

Daya: Shreya..

Shreya: jee..

Daya: nahi kuch nahi.. and he cuts the call…

Shreya: inhe kya hua..

* * *

><p><strong>Next day..<strong>

Daya: aap sab aaj jayie.. meri tabiyat kuch tek nahi lag rahi..

Tasha: kya hua aapko?

Daya: tashu.. bas todha aaram karunga toh tek ho jaunga.. shyam ko milta hun tumse…

Tasha: tek hai… tasha was doubting since yesterday daya was behaving wired…

Trisha: mummy chalo na..

Tasha: haan chalo…

Daya: sorry tasha juth bola tumse… his phone rings… haan bolo.. kaha.. aata hun mei..

Daya meet someone..

Daya: haan.. kya pata chala..

Person: saab.. abhijeet.. sir.. gandhi nagar ke ek flat mei rehtey hai.. wo yaha matlab delhi cid mei inspector hai..

Daya: kya? Matlab abhi ne aapne transfer yaha karwa liya tha acp sir ko yeh baat pata thi.. unhone sab chupaya.. aur raghu pata hai tumhe kaha wo iss waqt..

Raghu: haan saab.. wo delhi mei.. wo koi ek killer hai usko pakarne gaye hai wo.. akele..

Daya: akele.. aadat gayi nahi uski.. thanks.. yeh le tera paisa..

Raghu: nahi saab.. aapun aapse aapke bhai ka pata lagane ka paisa nahi lega..

Daya smiles… raghu gives him address.. and leaves..

Daya: aa raha hun mei.. aache se khabar lunga tumhari..

At unknown place..

Some goons were there… and abhijeet was also there..

Boss: cid wale bhi kamaal hai bas ek ko hi beja…

Abhijeet: tujhe pakarne ke liye mei akela hi kaafi hun..

Boss: mujh tak tab pahuogey jab… inn sabse bachogey… and.. the fight starts.. abhijeet was fighting with them.. someone was about to attack him from behind but the person was on floor.. in a second… abhijeet turned… was shocked to see daya.. standing in front of him… daya: abhijeet bacho.. abhijeet bent down and.. daya throw the container beside him.. at the person… duo together fighting with the goons.. abhijeet fights with the main culprit..

Abhijeet: bas ab tere gunah khatam… the other officers…

Deepak: abhijeet chodo ussey wo maar jayega… abhijeet left him… and he was taken… all left… abhijeet and daya.. were only there… abhijeet.. started to leave.. daya holded abhijeet's hand… and pulled him back in front of his eyes… daya slapped him… abhijeet looked back at him…

Abhijeet: daya..

Daya: ab yaad aaya daya.. haan.. 2 saal se.. nahi yaad tha yeh daya.. tumhe… bina kuch kahe.. bina kuch sune chale gaye tum.. haan.. kyu? holding him harsh by his shoulder… jawab doh mujhe...

Abhijeet: daya.. plz.. chale jao mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai.. tumse… mai nahi chahta phirse mere karan tum kuch khodo…

Daya: kho toh mai sab chukka hun abhi.. aapna pyaar.. aapna dost.. sab..

Abhijeet: tum aur Shreya saath nahi ho..

Daya: tumhe kya lagta hai.. tumhare jaane se.. mere aur shreya ke beech sab teek ho jayega haan.. nahi.. abhi nahi… maine aapna bacha aapni laparwahi ki wajah se khoya.. tha..

Abhijeet: daya… tum jinta bhi kehlo.. sab ki suruwad meri uss ek faise se hui thi.. Aryan mujhse dhur ho gaya.. tarika.. bhi mujhse dhur hoti chali gayi.. sabko yahi lagta hai.. ki main nahi bachana chata tha Aryan ko.. jaanbuch kar kaha maine wo sab… haan.. uss waqt.. tarika ko bas aapna beta dikha.. aur kuch nahi… mujhe duty ko bhi dekhna tha.. ek cid officer ho kar mei wo kaise kar sakta hai… ussey zarasa bhi bharosa nahi tha mujhpar.. mai koi na koi rasta nikal hi leta…

Daya: kab nikaltey abhijeet tum rasta haan.. jab wo log Aryan ko mar dete..

Abhijeet: daya mujhe ab koi baat nahi karni hai… waise bhi Aryan ke liye uska.. pita zinda hai hi nahi… tum chale jao jiney doh mujhe mere haal par… saying which he leaves..

Daya: abhijeet.. suno.. plz… but he leaves…

Daya goes back to hotel.. in his room all were present..

Daya: tum log..

Tasha: haan bhaiya aaj jaldi khatam hua toh hum aa gaye… aap kaha gaye they..

Daya: (lying) mai.. wo.. tehelne gaya tha… bore ho gaya tha baithe baithe..

Aryan: aacha chachu…

Sneha: papa mummy se baat karni hai..

Daya: haan mai bhul gaya tha.. abhi karwata hun…

**At tarika house..**

Tarika: Shreya.. baacho ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai..

Shreya: haan.. tarika aa toh rahi hai..

Then shreya's phone rings…

Tarika: kiska phone hai..

Shreya: daya..

Tarika: oh karo baat..

Shreya picks the phone.. hello..

Sneha: mumma..

Shreya: sneha.. smiling… kaisi ho beta aap..

Sneha: mai toh aachi hun mumma.. papa mera bahut khyal rakhtey hai..

Tarika: mujhe doh phone..

Shreya: haan sneha.. badi mummy se baat karo.. she gives the phone..

Tarika: hello sne…

Sneha: badi mummy.. kaisi ho aap

Tarika: mai toh bahut hi aachi hun… tum..

Sneha: aachi hun.. lo bhaiya se baat karo..

Aryan: hello.. maa..

Tarika: kaisa hai mera aru..

Aryan: mai tek hun.. mujhe kya hoga.. but I miss you.. maa plz.. aap aajao yaha..

Daya gets happy.. haan tarika aajao bahut maza aa raha hai…

Tarika: aww.. beta mai bhi aana chahti hun par kaam…

Daya takes the phone.. tarika.. kaam toh hota rahega.. bacho ke saath waqt bitaneka ek yahi mauka milta hai tum aaogi toh Aryan ko kitna aacha lagega.. plz.. salukhe saab mana todhi karengey…

Tasha pov: Aryan jiz kare toh samaz aata hai par daya sir kyu? aur.. yeh gaye kaha they kuch toh gadbaar hai.. nahi tasha bekar mei shak kar rahi hai..

Tarika: daya.. mai dekhti hun..

Aryan takes the phone.. mummy plz aajao na.. plz.. mai aapka intezar karunga..

Tarika: aww.. tek hai.. mai aapke nanu se baat karungi..

Aryan: okay mummy bye…

Shreya: kya hua..

Tarika: wo Aryan zid kar raha hai.. aur daya bhi keh raha hai..

Shreya: haan aacha hai.. na.. chali jao..

Tarika: hmm.. tek hai..

* * *

><p><strong>Next day..<strong> at.. a park.. the kids were.. playing games… sneha and aryan saw someone.. they ran towards them.. and hugged.. mummy..

Shreya: kaisi ho tum..

Sneha: mai aachi hun.. aap.. bhi aa gayi..

Shreya: haan tumhari badi mummy layi mujhe..

Tarika: haan mai layi..

Aryan: wo chalo.. chalo enjoy karte hai… and the kids.. pull their mother. Daya was surprised to Shreya. He smiled at her.. she to smiled back..

Tarika pov: mera tumhe yaha lane ka maksad yahi tha.. tum dono.. kareeb aa sako..

Daya pov: tarika tum yaha aa gayi.. issey aachi baat kya ho sakti hai.. aab sab tek.. ho jayega.. sab kuch..

The kids enjoy.. and go back to hotel tired…

Mam: sir.. mujhe pata nahi tha ki aapki wife bhi aane wali hai… welcome mam..

Shreya: thank you..

Tarika: daya.. extra room milna possible nahi hai..

Sneha: badi mummy.. mummy aur papa.. mere saath soh jayengey.. aap aru bhaiya ke pass…

Sneha: nahi.. aru ko toh aapne chachu ke saath sona hoga na..

Tarika signaled something with her.. eyes to aru.. aru understood as he is son of.. inspector abhijeet..

Aryan: nahi chachi ab mummy aa gayi hai na toh mai mummy ke saath.. chalo mummy.. and he pulled her…

At Aryan room.. tarika was sitting in half lying position aryan keeping his head on her leap…

Aryan: aur pata hai phir kya hua?

Tarika: kya hua?

Aryan: mera pair. (leg) fisal gaya mai neeche ghirne wala tha par kisi ne mujhe pakar liya aur upar kheech liya..

Tarika: aacha.. kaun tha.. chachu..

Aryan: pata nahi mamma chachu nahi they.. ek dum se wo chale gaye..

Tarika: bhala ho uska.. joh bhi tha..

Aryan: haan humne khub masti ki.. ab aapke saath bhi karengey… then.. they have some more talks.. Aryan sleeps…

* * *

><p><strong>In another room…<strong>

Daya.. was searching.. for his.. nighwear but could not find it.. as room was so messy…

Daya: sne aapne mere nighsuit.. dekha kya..

Sneha who was.. busy watching cartoon.. nahi pops.. mujhe.. nahi.. pata.. huh.. kaha rakh diya..

Shreya to sneha: sne.. yeh room ka kya haal bana rakha hai.. chalo.. sab.. aapni jagah rakho… phir tumhe aapne aap mil jayega joh cahiye tumhe.. she sais to sneha.. actually it meant to daya…

Sneha: mummy.. mujhe kyu dhaant rahi ho… maine nahi kiya.. akele.. papa bhi they..

Shreya: haan dono ek jaise ho… angry expression.. daya and sneha looks at each other.. and smile a little.. ab hasna band karo sneha aur.. sab aapni jagah rakho.. sneha.. nodes.. and starts arranging.. daya helps her..

Daya: mummy bachi se kaam karwati hai.. sneha aap cartoon dekho mai kar lunga..

Sneha: okay papa.. she was happy..

Shreya looked… shockingly.. murmurs.. bilkul baap par gayi hai kaam chor..

Daya: Shreya meri beti ko kuch maat kehna…

Shreya: maine aapni beti ko kaha hai.. they were having cute fight.. sneha was smiling..

Sneha: papa.. neend aa rahi hai..

Daya: haan.. beta.. yeh dikho mil gaya.. mai abi change karke aata hun.. and.. daya comes.. back.. he sees sneha was already on bed.. shreya.. patting her back.. daya.. took pillow and lay on sofa.. closed his eyes.. she looked at him.. took the blanket.. covered him.. staring at his face.. and went..

* * *

><p><strong>At unknown home..<strong>

A person was sitting on couch.. with.. closed eyes.. more.. he was tired.. someone comes holding two mugs of tea.. the person called him.. abhijeet…

Abhijeet opened his eyes.. daya.. but when he looked..

Person: yeh lo..

Abhijeet took the mug..

Abhijeet: thanks Deepak..

Deepak sat beside him.. looked at him.. tum tek toh ho na..

Abhijeet: haan mai tek hun..

Deepak: ek baat puchu..

Abhijeet: haan puchu

Deepak: jab tum unhe itna yaad karte ho toh.. kyu nahi laut jaate unke pass.. tumhara dost toh tumhe lene bhi aaya tha…

Abhijeet: nahi Deepak..mai wapas nahi jaa sakta.. sab kuch khatam ho chukka hai 2 saal pehle.. uska milna.. bas ek itefak tha.. aur kuch nahi aur mujhe baat nahi karni hai iss baare mei…

Deepak: aacha.. tek hai gussa maat ho..

Abhijeet: tum kuch important baat karne aaye they na..

Deepak: haan.. wo khabar mili hai ki.. blue international hotel mei kuch gadbaar hone wali hai…

Abhijeet: blue international hotel.. tek hai.. kal kitne baje..

Deepak: subah 9 baje..

Abhijeet: tek hai.. mai pahuch jaunga..

Deepak: ab soh jaana.. jyada maat sochna…

Abhijeet: haan tek hai.. Deepak.. leaves.. abhijeet smiled… daya bhi.. aise.. hi tha.. abhijeet went to his room and slept..

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning…<strong>

Tarika.. Aryan.. utho..

Aryan got up.. mamma.. time kya hua hai

Tarika: 8 baje hai.. chalo neeche phir nasta nahi milega..

Aryan: haan okay..

All get ready and.. come down to hotel restaurant to have breakfast..

Abhijeet enters with few colleges.. they were in different get up..

Abhijeet: sab alert ho jao.. aur haan kisiko koi shak nahi hona chachiye.. and all move.. to their position…

**At restaurant..**

Kids.. were chatting and eating..

Tarika: bacho pehle nasta karo. phir.. baatein karna..

Aryan: mummy aap bhi.. daya chachu aache hai.. jab dekho dhanti rehti ho..

Shreya: sabko begar ke rakha hai..

Tasha: Shreya.. daya bhaiya bas pyaar karte hai unhe..

Shreya: tashu.. tu jyada tarafdari maat kar aapne bhaiya.. ki samzi..

Aryan was searching something…

Daya: kya aru.. kya dundh rahe ho..

Aryan: chachu.. mera favorite toy nahi mil raha hai.

Tarika: aru. ussey yaha toh chod doh..

Aryan: nahi mamma.. shayad room mei reh gaya.. mai lekar aata hun..

Daya: mai chalta hun tumhare saath…

Aryan: chachu.. mai bada bacha hun chota nahi.. chala jaunga.. mamma room ki key..

Tarika: yeh lo.. sambal ke jaana..

Aryan: haan mamma.. bas 2 minute mei aaya..

Here outside.. somehow.. the.. team manage.. to get the criminals.. with their.. plans…

Abhijeet: Deepak.. le kar jao inhe..

Aryan came running.. from the lift… abhijeet.. was walking.. to the exit door.. Aryan.. bumped into.. abhijeet… Aryan fall.. abhijeet.. picked him up..

Abhijeet: baache.. lagi toh nahi.. aapko..

Aryan: nahi.. un.. but.. he looked at the person.. and was.. shocked.. abhijeet.. too looked at him.. both.. were facing.. each other… now..

**A/N: uff.. ho gaya.. aacha.. ab.. 3-4 chapters mei story khatam ho jayegi.. toh mujhe jyada se jyada reviews chahiye.. samze… warning.. warna.. update.. nahi karungi mei.. **

As anjaana- thanks a lot.. dear… love u..

Navya di- di gussa na ho.. milwa diya na.. duo ko I know todha naraz hai jaldi sab tek kardungi.. :D

Mishti- thanks a lot.. dear.. and take care of yourself..

Rooly- yes I can understand.. take care of yourself.. and.. the new.. angel.. coming soon.. :)

Asha- thanks a lot.. dear..

Loveabhi- thanks a lot..

Sami- mai accounts padhti hun super boring.. hai.. uff.. take care..

Little angel- aww dear.. mai hun na aapki behen..

Khushi Mehta- thanks a lot.. dear.. aapna dhyan rakho aur mujhe khabar karti rehna.. tek hai.. warna mujhe tumhari chinta rahegi.. take care.. love u.. yaar tum facebook pe ho kya?

Sukhmani kaur- good.. yeh aachi baat hai aap tek hai.. mai bhi tek hun..

Callie chase- hmm romance.. story.. dkehti hun..try karungi.. nahi hua toh tera sar kahungi.. :P haha thanks.. a lot..

Palak- yaar.. itne time baad tumhara review aaya.. tum tek toh ho na.. take care.. love u sweety..

Jassi- thanks a lot..

Misha- thanks a lot..

kk- thanks a lot.. hmm.. jab bhi time mile review zazur karna..

rajvigirl- thanks a lot..

Dhaliwal- thanks a lot..

Tasha- thanks laot..

JJ dance group- thanks a lot..

Kashaf- thanks a lot.. dear..

Hijab malik- thanks a lot.. haan sabko mila dungi jaldi..

Priya- thanks a lot..

Starstand- thanks a lot..

XYZ- thanks a lot..

Shilpa- thanks a lot..

Raveena- thanks a lot..

Sunshineisbright- thanks a lot..

To all guests- thankyou so much… love u all…

**A/N: lost.. other reviewers.. sad.. very sad.. plz do review… will end this story soon.. don't want to stretch it.. plz do review.. minimum… 35 reviews.. plz.. review.. thanks.. take care… love u all… well I know suspense mei chodke jaa rahi hun.. par kya hun aadat se hai majboor… and plz do read and review.. HUM.. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hi friends thanks for your precious reviews.. **

Abhijeet looked at Aryan.. he wanted to hug his son.. Aryan was standing.. at looking at him.. he saw his father after 2 long years..

At restaurant..

Tarika: daya.. Aryan abhi tak nahi aaya…

Daya: mai dekh kar aata hun… daya gets up…

Sneha: papa mai bhi chalu..

Daya: haan aao.. and.. they get up.. they came out..

Daya stopped.. and looked.. at the scene.. where father and son were front of each other… aryan smiled seeing abhijeet with drop of tear from.. his eyes… abhijeet too smiled.. but smile disappeared.. form Aryan face and hatred expression appeared..

Aryan: aap.. aap yaha kyu aaye? Chale jayie yaha se chale jayie.. I hate you I just hate you.. crying.. aryan left from there.. he stopped in front of daya.. looked at him and went… back… abhijeet was dumbstruck and hurt..

Abhijeet: itni nafrat.. mera beta mujhse itni nafrat karta hai.. sahi tha mera faisla.. sahi tha.. he start to leave but someone hold his hand.. abhijeet turned at sneha was standing there.. with tears in her eyes… bade papa.. she said with teary tone.. abhijeet bend down.. looked at her.. smiled.. and hugged her..

Abhijeet: kaisi hai meri doll..

Sneha: mai.. aachi hun.. aap kaise ho

Abhijeet: mai bhi aacha hun..

Sneha seperates herself from hug.. mai aapse naraz hun aap mujhe chod kar kyu gaye aap toh aru bhaiya se baki sabse naraz they.. mujhse.. nahi toh.. kyu..

Abhijeet cuffed her face.. nahi mai naraz nahi hu aapse.. bilkul nahi hu.. aapne kaise.. soch liya ki mai aapse naraz hun.. hota toh.. aapke birthday par haar saal gift nahi bejta..

Sneha was shocked.. wo gift.. aap bejtey they mujhe pata tha.. aap hi they.. kyuki doll toh aap hi mujhe bulate ho… na.. abhijeet nods… and hugged her once more…

Abhijeet: aacha.. aap ab rona nahi.. bade.. papa ko jaana hai bahut kaam hai..

Sneha: bade papa.. aap plz maat jao na..

Abhijeet: nahi bade papa ko jaana hoga.. bade papa aapse promise karte hai wo aapse phone pe baat karengey..

Sneha: nahi aap Mumbai chalo wapas..

Abhijeet: mai nahi aa sakta.. beta.. plz.. aapko pata hai bade papa ko aapke yeh.. aansu pasand nahi hai.. toh rona nahi.. okay.. good girl.. looked at daya.. separated..

Abhijeet: aacha.. mai chalta hun…

Daya: abhi..

Abhijeet: plz daya.. itna sab hone ke baad bhi tum chahtey ho.. ki mai wapas aau.. nahi…

Daya: abhi.. but abhijeet leaves… sneha is crying… other.. comes out.. too see what had happened.. because three of them not returned.. sneha ran and hugged her mother.. crying..

Sneha: mumma.. wo wo chale gaye..

Shreya: kaun chale gaye?

Tarika: aru kaha hai…

Shreya kneels down.. wipes sneha's tear..

Shreya: sneha rote nahi hai.. batao mamma ko kya hua..

Sneha: wo.. wo.. bade papa.. aru bhaiya.. ne.. unhe.. kitna kuch kaha.. wo.. wo.. unke.. ansu.. maine.. unko.. hug kiya.. aur.. unse.. kaha.. ki maat.. jaao.. par.. wo.. chale gaye.. chale gaye.. shreya.. tarika, tasha.. all were shocked…

Tarika pov: abhijeet.. 2 saal se delhi mei hai..

Sneha continue.. papa ne unhe.. roka.. par wo chale gaye..

Shreya: sneha. Plz chup ho jao.. daya comes.. turns sneha.. kneels down..

Daya: sneha.. rote nahi… bade papa ne kaha tha na.. ki aap roti hui aachi nahi lagti.. toh rona nahi… aur wo aapke liye.. gifts bejtey hai.. na..

Sneha nodes yes.. tek hai nahi rothi..

Tarika: daya.. Aryan.. ne kya kaha abhi ko..

Daya: tarika.. wo.. and he tells her..

Tarika: kaha gaya.. aru..

Daya: pata nahi.. yahi kahi hoga.. mai dundhta hun ussey.. daya search for him.. comes back..

Tarika: mila..

Daya: nahi..

Tasha: shayad room mai..

Tarika: mai jaati hun.. she goes to room.. sees Aryan lying on bed covered his face under the pillow… she turned him.. found him in sleep.. his face was wet… due to tears.. she caressed his hairs… there was a knock on the door… she got up and opened the door..

Daya: aru..

Tarika: soh gaya..

Daya: aacha.. tarika.. abhi..

Tarika: daya tumnse ek baat pucho..

Daya: haan pucho

Tarika: tumhe pata tha ki abhijeet yaha delhi mei hai.. plz sach batana juth maat bolna mujhse…

Daya: tarika.. abhi.. mujhe.. wo shopping mall mei mila.. phir maine.. and he tells her whole story…. Tarika was having tears..

Deepak was driving abhijeet was sitting in front.. and he remembered…

"aap.. aap yaha kyu aaye? Chale jayie yaha se chale jayie.. I hate you I just hate you.."

Deepak: abhijeet.. kya baat hai.. tum itne gumsum kyu ho?

Abhijeet: nahi bas.. kitna baadkismet hun mai.. maa baap koi bhi yaad nahi.. ek naya rishta mila tha.. wo bhi chin gaya.. he smiled painfully… mera faisla galat nahi tha.. deepak.. mera beta aaj bhi mujhse utni hi nafrat karta hai..

Deepak: tum ussey samjate kyu nahi

Abhijeet: samjane se kuch hota toh 2 saal pehle ho chukka hota.. shyad mere naseeb mei rishtey likhe hi nahi hai.. mujhe ghar chod do..

Deepak: haan tek hai.. pov: tumhare jaisa insan nahi dekha maine.. jitney majbut tum dekhtey ho uthne ho nahi… dard tumhe bhi hota hai..

Aryan woke up…

Tarika: aru..

Aryan: mamma.. aap kab aayi

Tarika: jab tum soh rahe they.. putting her hand on his shoulder tek ho na..

Aryan: haan mai tek hun baki sab gaye ka.. picnic par..

Tarika: haan..

Aryan: mujhe bhi jaana hai.. tarike left the.. to ask anything as she knew he will get angry.. she called daya asked the location.. both headed towards the spot… aryan started to enjoy.. with kids..

Shreya: tarika.. kuch baat hui..

Tarika: nahi Shreya..

Kids were playing.. sneha.. saw someone.. she smiled.. she saw all were busy.. went.. from there… while going back.. time.. all gather together..

Teacher: sab log hai.. yaha.. yaha toh 20 jaane hone chahiye they.. 19 hai.. kisi ka koi… bacha. missing..

Aryan: sneha kaha hai..

Shreya: sneha.. yahi toh thi.. abhi…

All gets worried.. and look for her.. but she was nowhere… shreya was crying..

Daya: Shreya.. plz roh maat mai.. mai.. sneha ko dundhta hun.. aap sab jayie.. hotel..

Shreya: mai bhi aapse saath dundhungi..

Tasha: mai..

Daya: tum aur tarika baki sabke saath jao.. hum aate hai..

All noded.. and went.. here dareya were searching for their daughter.. daya was in tears.. he was sitting… on the bench.. crying.. Shreya came.. there.. kept her hand.. on his shoulder..

Daya: Shreya.. sneha.. ko kuch ho gaya toh mai.. (teary)

Shreya: nahi daya.. kuch nahi hoga.. humhari sneha ko.. she hugged him.. both were tensed for their daughter..

Shreya pov: mai kitni galat thi.. inke baare mei.. parwah hai inhe aapni pariwar bhi.. aapni beti ki..

Daya: Shreya.. mai waha.. aur dekhta hun tum.. waha dekho..

Shreya nodes.. and they look.. but return in vain… after 3 long hours of search they go back… the kids head slept.. only tasha and tarika was awake.. daya helped Shreya lay down on bed…

Shreya: daya humhari beti.. she was holding his hands..

Daya: haan mil jayegi humhari beti.. tum.. soh jao.. he covered her with blanket… tarika who was standing at the door smiled seeing them..

Tasha: tarika.. kya hua.. aise.. muskura rahi ho

Tarika: dekho na tasha… jis wajah se yeh dono alag hue they aaj aise hi kuch wajah yeh dono kharib aa rahe hai.. sneha bas mil jae..

Tasha: mil jayegi.. tarika wo Pranav ko bhukar aaya hai..

Tarika: hmm aacha.. mai medical store se dawai lekar aati hun…

Tasha: nahi mai leaungi…

Tarika: arrey nahi tum jao uske pass.. aur baki sab.. ka khayal rakho.. mai.. aati hun jyada dhur nahi hai pass mei hai..

Daya slept.. there.. sitting down.. as Shreya was holding his hand..

Tarika purchased the.. medicine she was returning.. she was walking.. here a car was coming at a full speed.. tarika was few.. inches.. away.. someone pulled her both fall down… tarika.. looked at the person.. and was shocked.. to see him.. the person was hurt on his forehead.. he saved tarika.. both were staring at each other..

**Baahon Ke Darmiyaan Do Pyaar Mil Rahe Hain**

**Jaane Kya Bole Mann Dole Sunke Badan**

**Dhadkan Bani Zubaan**

**Baahon Ke Darmiyaan**

**Khulte Badn Hote Labhon Ki Ye Ankahi**

**Khulte Badn Hote Labhon Ki Ye Ankahi**

**Mujhse Keh Rahi Hai Ki Badhne De Bekhudi**

**Mil Yoon Ki Daud Jaayein Nas Nas Mein Bijliyaan**

Tarika.. got up.. cleaning her dress.. the person got up..

Tarika: abhijeet.. tumhare sar se toh khoon nikal raha hai…

Abhijeet touches his forehead.. nahi choti si chot hai tek ho jayegi..

Tarika: abhi.. chot chot hoti chalo..

Abhijeet: tarika… mai ghar jaa kar kar lunga..

Tarika: nhi pata hai mujhe tum nahi karogey.. batao mujhe.. ghar kaha hai tumhara…

Deepak came.. abhijeet.. mujhe ghar jaana hoga.. wife ne urgent bulaya hai.. he looked at tarika..

Deepak: namastey bhabhi jee… tarika was surprised… abhijeet yeh sar pe chot..

Tarika: kya aap mujhe bata sakte hai inn mahseh ka ghar kaha hai…

Deepak: haan wo.. viranda colony block B flat no. 201

Deepak left.. tarika forcefully took him in an auto to his house… she made him sit.. on the sofa..

Tarika: first aid box kaha hai.. (angry)

**sau dard hain,sau rahatein**

Abhijeet pointed towards the drawer.. tarika went took the first aid kid.. and start cleaning his wound.. abhijeet was looking at her.. face only.. tarika looked at him.. dard.. toh nahi ho raha hai..

**sab mila dilnashin**

**ek tuhi nahieeeeee**

Abhijeet: dard.. nahi.. she bandaged.. him.. and his hand.. too.. abhijeet looked at her.. elbow.. which was bleeding..

Abhijeet: tarika.. tumhara haath.. laao mai kar deta hun.. abhijeet carefully cleaned.. her wound..

Tarika: yeh goli leke soh jaana dard kum hoga… tarika started to leave…

**rukhi rukhi si yeh hawa**

**aur sukhe patte ki tarah**

**shehar ki,sadko pe main**

Abhijeet: yeh dard toh.. ek doh din mei.. gayab ho jayega par uss dard ka kya.. joh.. peechle 2 saal se hai.. tarika stopped.. she turned… tears were there in both of their eyes..

**lawaris, udta hua**

**sau raste**

**par teri rah **

**sau dard hain,sau rahatein**

**sab**

**ek tuhi nahieeeeee**

Tarika could not control herself.. she ran and hugged him.. crying.. abhijeet too hugged her back… abhi.. tarika utter… but remembered something.. he separated.. himself.. from her.. tarika was confused.. bewildered.. abhijeet was just glancing at her…

**A/N: toh kaha hai sneha? Daya aur Shreya ek hongey? Aryan and abhijeet ke beech differences.. kum hongey? Tarika aur abhijeet ka kya hoga? Bahut sawal hai… jawal bhi milengey.. **

**Thank you so much friends for your.. feedback.. love u all.. plz do review.. friends.. plz.. only 2 chapters left to the story… so encourage me with your reviews.. review kum nahi hone chahiye warna update nahi karungi.. sorry aaj time nahi hai.. next mei pakka individually thanks kahungi sabko.. :) lots of love.. take care.. and bye… aur plz batana kaisa laga yeh chapter… **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hi friends.. how r u? well sorry for late update.. **

**EK KOSHISH **

**Abhijeet.. separated herself.. from hug..**

Tarika: abhijeet tumhe itne din yaad bhi nahi aayi humari.. apne bete ki?

Abhijeet: yaad.. bahut yaad aayi.. din bhar yaad karne ke ilawa.. tha kya mere pass..

Tarika: Fir kyu nahi aaye wapas.. aryan ki uss baat pey itni narajgi?

Abhijeet: kya karta wapas aa kar haan.. aur wo baat itnisi hai.. nahi tarika.. nahi

Tarika: Per wo tumhara beta hai.

Abhijeet: beta hai wo mera par mai uska baap nahi hun

Tarika: Abhijeet...tum..

Abhijeet: tarika sach hi bol raha hun mai.. yeh baat tum bhi aachi tarah se jaanti ho

Tarika: Mein samjhaungi use.. daya samjhayega.. aab to shreya aur daya ki beech bhi sab thik ho raha hai..

Abhijeet: yeh aachi baat hai.. ki wo dono ek ho rahe hai.. par.. tarika.. aryan nahi samjega.. wo mera naam bhi nahi sunna chahta aaj bhi wahi nafrat hai uski aankhon mei.. mere liye…

Tarika: Abhijeet tum.. aise har rahe ho bina koshish ke? mein jis abhijeet ko janti thi woh toh aisa nahi tha

Abhijeet: jiss abhijeet ki tum baat kar rahi ho wo.. 2 saal pehle tha.

Tarika: Aab bhi hai..

Abhijeet: tarika tumne yakeen hai ki aryan samjhe ga

Tarika: Haaa wo jarur samjhega.. bahut samjhdar hai wo.. pata hai sneha jab bhi dukhi hoti hai kitne ache se samjhata hai.. tumhari tarah hai wo bilkul

Abhijeet: janta hun merik tarah hai.. wo.. par wo nahi samjega iss baat ko.. tumne bhi toh nahi samjha tha.. 2 saal pehle mujhe

Tarika: To kya kerti abhijeet kerti hu pyar tumse.. per ma bhi hu mein.. Aur ek aurat ko jab bete aur pati ki beech chunna pare to

Abhijeet: pata hai tarika wo aapne bete ko hi chunegi.. mein bhi to yeahi keh raha hu bul jao mujhe

Tarika: itna aasan nahi hai abhijeet bulana

Abhijeet: Aasan toh bahut kuch nahi hai tarika

Tarika: ek koshish toh kar hi sakte hai na hum.. shayad sab tek ho jae..

Abhijeet: Aur na ho to?

Tarika: **(with heavy heart)** toh.. jaise jee rahe hai.. waise jee lengey ek dusre ke gum mei

**Looked at tarika for some moments..** kar lo koshish… par mai janta hun koshish na kamiyab hi hogi..

Tarika: Chalo tum mere saath

Abhijeet: nahi tarika.. mai jaunga toh wo bilkul nahi sunega kuch

Tarika: Meine kaha na mein samjhaungi.. tum chalo bas

Abhijeet: par tarika...

Tarika: Pls...abhijeet

Abhijeet: tek hai.. chalo.. and **they left… don't know what will happen..**

* * *

><p><strong><span>At hotel, in lounge.<span>. **

**Shreya opened her eyes.. her eyes moved the person.. who was sleeping.. shreya was resting her head on daya's.. and holding his hand.. she moved her head back.. smiled.. looking at his cute face.. she tried to move her hand.. and daya opened his eyes.. and.. **

Daya: sneha..

Shreya: mai hun sneha nahi..

**Daya removed his hand.. and got up..** mujhe sneha ko dundhne jaana hai.. he started to leave.. Shreya held his hand..

Shreya: daya.. sneha mil jayegi na..

Daya: haan kyu nahi milegi.. zazur milegi.. wo bhi chali gayi toh mera kya hoga..

**Shreya looked at him for a moment.. the care love concern for his daughter.. Shreya too got up..**

Shreya: mai bhi aati hun..

Daya: Shreya nahi tum yahi ruko mai lekar aata hun ussey…

Shreya: meri bhi beti hai wo.. jab tak wo mil nahi jaati mai.. kaise.. aaram kar sakti hun..

Daya: hmm par.. plz.. ruko tum yahi.. **Shreya nodes..**

Daya: Shreya I promise mai sneha ko kuch nahi hone dunga… trust me..

**Shreya having tears… she nodes… and daya started walking outside..**

* * *

><p><strong>daya was shocked.. to see.. abhirika… who were entering in... <strong>

Daya: abhijeet.. tum.. aur yeh.. **looking at his forehead..** chot kaise aayi tumhe.. **and looked at tarika's hand..** tarika.. tumhe bhi.. aur tum dono saath.. **smiled..** kab.. mile..

Tarika: daya.. wo.. mai wo Pranav ke liye medicine lene gayi thi.. wo **and she told the incident..**

Daya: kya boss.. uss din toh bada keh rahe they ki.. mai nahi aaunga.. aaj..

Tarika: daya mai layi hun issey yaha..

Abhijeet: tumhe lagta hai Aryan manega..

Daya: haan kyu nahi manega.. hum sab samjayengey ussey.. toh ussey samajna.. hoga…. Tumhara samjdar beta hai wo..

**Abhijeet smiled..** wo toh tek hai par tum iss waqt kaha jaa rahe ho..

Daya: abhijeet.. wo.. **pov:** nahi.. pareshan hoga..

Abhijeet: bolo daya..

Daya: nahi bas.. aise hi.. tehlne jaa raha tha..

Abhijeet: daya tumne jutth bolna nahi aata hai toh mujhse juth maat bolo itni raat ko.. tehlne.. jaa rahe ho.. kya baat hai kya chupa rahe ho tum..

Daya: abhijeet wo sneha gum ho gayi hai..

**Abhijeet was shocked..**

Abhijeet: gum ho gayi kab? Kaise? Kaha? **In one breath..**

Daya: wo hum sab.. group ke saath gaye they waha.. par.. humne bahut dundha ussey nahi mili wo…

Abhijeet: tarika.. tumne itni badi baat chupayi..

Tarika: abhi.. wo tum pareshan ho jate.. waise hi itni problems hai..

Abhijeet: tarika.. daya chal dundhtey hai sneha ko..

Daya: abhi mai jaa rahe hai na.. tum wo kaam karo jiske liye aaye ho…

Abhijeet: nahi pehle sneha.. ko dundna jaruri hai aur tum akele.. kaise.. dundh paogey.. itna bada seher hai delhi.. chal

Daya: abhi.. par Aryan..

Tarika: abhi sahi keh raha hai.. daya.. tum jao.. hum Aryan se baad mei baat karlengey.. aur waise bhi abhi wo soh raha hoga..

Daya: tarika Shreya waha baithi hahi tum.. ussey..

Tarika: haan chinta maat karo mai dikhti hu ussey.. **tarika went in..**

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet calls Deepak:<strong> hello Deepak.. haan.. sorry tumhe iss waqt pareshan kar raha hun.. haan wo sneha.. ghum ho gayi hai.. haan tek hai… **they moved towards.. abhijeet's car…**

Daya: ek minute abhi…

Abhijeet: kya hua?

**Daya came took the key from his hand.. unlocked the car.. sat on driving seat..**

Abhijeet: daya.. tum gadi chalaogey…

Daya: insan jab driving seat pe baitha hai toh gadi chalne ke liye hi.. baiththa hai…

Abhijeet: par mai..

Daya: manta hun ki ab.. pehle jaisa kuch nahi raha par.. tumhai fikar aaj bhi karta hun mai… haath mei chot hai sar pe bhi aur gadi chalogey… baitho chup chap..

**Abhijeet smiled… and had tears too.. after 2 years.. listened.. scolding from his bro..**

Daya: yeh.. tumhari aakh se pani..

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe tumse..

Daya: abhi.. mujhe nahi sunni hai tumhari baat tumne meri suni thi uss din.. nahi na.. joh kaam ke nikle hai wo karte hai..

**Abhijeet sat silently..** pehle waha chaltey hai jaha wo khoyi thi..

Daya: abhi maine waha bahut dundha.. waha..

Abhijeet: tum chalo.. mai rasta batata hun.. **and they moved.. abhijeet informed his khabri.. and few other people..**

* * *

><p><span><strong>At hotel<strong>

**Shreya is with tarika…**

Tarika: Shreya.. sneha zazur mil jayegi.. bharosa rakho

Shreya: bharosa karti hun umeed karti hun iss baar mera bharosa na tutee..

Tarika: nahi aisa nahi hoga.. daya aur abhijeet dund nikalegey sneha ko..

Shreya: haan warna mai maar jaungi sneha ke bina.. tarika gave her side hug… nahi Shreya.. sneha.. mil jayegi.

* * *

><p><strong>Here abhijeet and daya.. search for.. sneha.. but all went in vain.. daya sits on bench.. holding sneha's photo.. tears rolling down..<strong>

_"papa.. nahi.. maza aa raha hai…"_

_"papa.. yeh chahiye mujhe"_

_"I miss you papa.. and I love you"_

_"papa aap mummy aur mere saath aa kar raho na mai aapko taang nahi karungi"_

**Abhijeet sits.. beside him.. placed his hand.. on shoulder….**

Abhijeet: daya… **daya looked at him…** **daya hugged him…** abhi sneha.. kaha kho gayi wo.. mil jayegi na.. mai.. nahi.. jee paunga… abhijeet patting his back.. "daya.. mil jayegi.. sneha.. hum milke dundh lenge ussey kuch nahi hoga ussey kuch nahi.."

"tum mujhe chodke chale gaye.. aur ab sneha.. bhi chali gayi toh.. nahi.. plz abhi dundho meri sneha ko.."

"daya.. kuch nahi hoga.. sneha ko.. bharosa.. rakho.." **said abhijeet..** aur tum rote hue.. bilkul aache nahi lagta.. aansu poche.. **he wiped his tears..** humhari doll bahadur ladki hai.. jaise uski mummy hai papa hai.. waise.. hi.." **daya nodes.. and they.. move from there.. to car..**

Abhijeet: daya.. mai drive.. karta hun..

Daya: nahi mai karunga…

Abhijeet: par.. tum

Daya: mai tek hun..

**No time to argue further.. abhijeet.. sat.. beside.. and daya.. drove.. abhijeet's phone rang..**

Abhijeet: daya gadi side mei lo..

Daya: hmm.. **and daya.. takes it to side…**

Abhijeet: haan.. aacha.. kya? **he was shocked..** tek hai..

Daya: kya hua abhi?

Abhijeet: daya.. wo..

Daya: bolo? Sneha ki kuch khabar hai.. **abhijeet nodes..** kya?

**Abhijeet tells him.. daya is shocked to… plus anger... **

Abhijeet: waha pahuchne mei waqt lag jayega.. subah ka time.. hai.. par pahuchna hoga.. ek kaam karte hai shortcut lete hai..

Daya: haan haan.. chalo.. **and daya drives… as fast as he could but it is delhi.. at what point there is.. traffic.. no one knows..**

* * *

><p><span><strong>At hotel.. <strong>

**Tasha comes there…**

Tasha: tarika.. tumhara maine kitna wait kiya.. raat.. mai pareshan ho gayi… phone tum utha nahi rahi thi.. kaha thi…

Tarika: tashu.. relax.. sab bataungi.. mai wo abhijeet se mili thi..

**Tasha smiled..** bhaiya.. wo.. tek hai na kaha hai.. mujhse.. nahi mile.. sabse.. miliye.. maine toh kuch kiya bhi nahi… **tarika and Shreya smiled.. at her complaint…**

**Tasha looked at them..** haso maat dono… yeh sab chodo.. aur batao sneha..

Tarika: daya abhijeet.. dono dundh rahe hai ussey.. raat ke 3 baje.. mai wapas aayi.. thi uske saath.. yeh dono jaa rahe they.. abhi ko sab batana pada..

Shreya: ab dekho.. 8 baj rahe hai .. abhi tak nahi aaye dono…

Tasha: aa jayangey.. tarika maine teacher jee ko bol diya hai ki sab wapas chale jae… Mumbai..

Shreya: haan.. daya ne bataya tha aaj ki wapasi hai.. sahi kaha tasha… ek kaam kart u bhi baki sabko lekar chali jaa… purvi warna pareshan ho jayegi bekar mei… aur hum nahi chahte waha kisi ko pata chale…

Tarika: haan tasha… tu chali jaa.. Pranav, trisha ke saath..

Tasha: aap logo ke bina.. kaise.. mai chali jaau… nahi sab saath jayengey.. aur abhijeet bhaiya bhi.. aayengey..

Shreya: tasha.. plz.. baat mano…

Tasha: nahi Shreya.. maine kaha na ek baar aur purvi se mai baat karlungi.. keh dungi ussey.. ki bache ek doh din rukne ki zidh kar rahe hai.. tarika wanted to say something.. but… tasha cut.. bas kuch nahi sunna mujhe…

**After… 4th hours.. of wait.. kids were.. also tensed for.. sneha.. missing her badly…**

Trisha: mumma sneha didi kab aayegi..

Tasha: aajayegi.. beta.. jaldi aa jayegi..

**Door of the room opens.. daya comes in with sneha… he lays her on bed… Shreya.. kisses her daughter…**

Shreya: yeh aakhe kyu nahi khol rahi hai.. kya hua issey..

Daya: shreya.. tek hai wo.. bas.. usko neend ka injection diya hai…

Tarika: yeh kaha mili..

Daya: wo..

* * *

><p><strong>flashback…<strong>

_Abhijeet and daya.. reach.. some kind of adda… with others officers.. they enter in secretly.. killing the goons…_

_Daya asked one: bol.. kaha hai.. baachi… the man pointed towards the direction…_

_Abhijeet: tum dekho.. mai yaha bakiyo ko sambalta hun.. Deepak tum bhi jao.. and they went.. daya.. broke the door.. and entered in.. he saw many little girls were there.. sacred.._

_Daya: beta.. khabro maat hum aapko bachane aaye hai… he was looking for sneha.. but.. she was not seen… beta.. ek baachi.. yeh showing phot of her.._

_Girl: haan.. wo bahut hi brave girl hai… humhe nikalne ke liye.. usne.. aapni life trouble mei daali.._

_Daya smiled.. aakhir beti kiski hai.. felt proud.. kaha hai wo.._

_Girl: wo gande uncle.. ke pass.._

_Daya: Deepak insabko lekar jao.. sahi salamat ghar pahuchao.. mai.. uss insan se niapta hun.. jisne meri beti ko haath lagaya.. hai.._

_Deepak: tek hai.. and the girls moved.. here.. daya came out.. looking for sneha and abhijeet.. he saw abhijeet.. abhijeet shh.. waha.. and they enter in… with fight begins.. sneha.. was lying down unconsciousness.. daya abhijeet and few other officers were fighting.. abhijeet hand which was hurt.. started to bleed again…_

_Abhijeet: chal aab.. jail mei karna.. aapne.. gunah… lejao issey.._

_Daya tries to awake.. sneha…_

_Daya: sneha.. aakhein kholo papa aa gaye hai.. sneha…_

_Sneha opened her eyes.. smiled papa.. mai brave.. hun na.._

_Daya nodes.. haan aap bahut brave ho.. he hugged her… sneha fainted…_

_Abhijeet: daya.. chalo.. ek baar doctor ko dikha detey hai…_

_Daya: haan chalo.._

* * *

><p><strong>Shreya got up..<strong> thank you.. so much meri beti ko wapas.. aap nahi late toh kaha.. hoti meri beti…

Daya: Shreya thanks bolke mujhe sharminda maat karo.. meri bhi beti hai wo.. parwah hai mujhe uski… **shreya smiled... **

**Aryan whispers** kaash aap ka bhai bhi aise sochtey

Shreya: sneha ko unhone hi bachaya

**Aryan says** fir to sukriya karna cahiye hai na

Tarika:aru pls

Aryan: Kya pls mummy? kya pls? bul nahi sakta mein uss aawaj ko jisne mujhe marne ka order diya.. nahi hai wo mere papa nahi hosaktey..

**And he leaves.. outside abhijeet was standing at the door.. Aryan looks at him smirks** thank you mere behen ki jaan bachane k liye

Abhijeet: aryan mai **he tries to touch his son with his bleeding hand..**

Aryan: plz nahi koshish bhi mat kijiye mere pass ane ki.. **he shouts..**

**Tarika came out**

Tarika: aru.. yeh kya tarika hai baat karne ka

Aryan: Mummy mere dil mei inke liye ijjat nahi hai..

Tarika: toh kya hai? nafrat? kyu? kabtak?

Aryan: Jabtak mein wo sare lavz bul nahi jata

Tarika: bul jao aryan bul jao.. joh hua.. ek nayi tarike se shurwat karo

Aryan: Aap kerna chahti ho to karo.. per mein inhe apne papa kabhie nahi man sakta

Tarika: aryan.. beta plz.. wo tumhare pita hai... yeh sach kabhi tum badal nahi sakte

Aryan: To mein bhi to unka beta tha? ager usi pal wo kidnapers ne mujhe mar diya hota to?

Tarika: aryan.. tum.. kyu uss baat ko yaad karke.. aapne aapko abhijeet ko mujhe takleef de rahe ho..

Aryan: Mein nahi bul sakta mummy aap mujhe jabab dijiye... aap **(he turns to abhijeet)** aap to waha pahuche bhi nahi.. jab chachu waha aye toh gun rakhi hui thi yeaha..**(he said pointing his chest)** ghora dab jata na to aaj mummy ko itni taqleef nahi hoti hai na?

Abhijeet: aryan.. mai.. tumhe kaise samjau..

Aryan: Kya samjhayenge? duty? to aap kehna chahte ho chachu ko desh ki liye imandari nahi thi? gaddar they chachu?

Abhijeet: nahi mai aisa bilkul nahi keh raha hun... daya ne bahavnao mei behkar.. kiya aur maine.. maine.. duty ko aagey rakha.. koi na koi tarika nikal leta mei tumhe bachane ka.. par

Aryan: Per usse pehle hi ager wo goli chal gayi hoti toh? Tab meri laash lane ki tarike nikalte aap? Mummy aapko inka saath cahiye na? thik hai koi baat nahi.. abhie bhi desh mei anaath bache jinda rehte hai.. aur bare bhi hote hai.. ager chachu waise bare ho sakte hai to mein bhi.. aap dono ko aapki khushiya mubarak..

**Abhijeet and tarika were shocked… and hurt.. most hurt was abhijeet…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: loji.. ho gaya.. yeh chapter bhi… toh kya hoga aagey? Hehe.. chalo aap sab sochtey raho.. aur intezar karo next… chapter ka… **

**Krittika- di aapko pata hai mai kya karne wali hun.. :-)**

**Bint-e-abid- sach mei di yeh itna aacha tha.. mujhe laga aap logo ko pasand nahi aayega.. **

**Khushi Mehta- thanks dear.. aapna aapna dhyan rako.. tek hai… **

**Palak- oh.. dear.. ab sab.. sort out ho gaya hai na.. sab.. tek hai.. and.. wo.. khushi aur aap.. kya baat hai… take care… **

**Artanish- hmm.. pata nahi twist aaya ki nahi aaya.. thanks.. **

**Rajvigirl- thanks **

**Sadia manzoor- oh.. thanks.. glad u liked it.. **

**Navya- lejiye di duo moments.. aa gaye.. thank you so much fir your long reviews.. just love them… **

**Shrestha- thanks a lot**

**AS anjaana- hmm.. mai kabhi bhi kahi bhi koi twist laa sakti hun.. dekhti jao… **

**Sunshine- thanks a lot.. **

**Naina maliik- thanks a lot… **

**Hijab malik- thanks dear.. but I am not dareaya write.. I am duo writer.. yeh toh bas dil kara likh di.. meri di.. ne jidh kit hi… **

**Guest- thanks a lot… **

**Priya- thanks a lot.. **

**Kamikaze me- thanks a lot.. sorry yaar.. but.. kya karu.. aap sab jaisa.. mai.. nahi likh sakti hun na… **

**Neha- thanks dear… **

**Misha- thanks.. **

**Anhaal- thanks a lot.. **

**Callie- thanks dear.. sach mei yeh itni aachi hai.. love u too sweaty.. **

**Dhaliwal- thanks a lot… **

**Kashaf- no problem dear.. don't be sorry… **

**Duo angel- thanks a lot.. maar kahungi.. mai.. hehe.. maro.. ek seedhi saadi baachi ko marogi.. **

**Crazyforpurvi- thanks a lot… **

**Raveena- thank you… **

**Loveabhi- thanks a lot.. **

**Asha- thanks a lot.. **

**Shilpa- thanks a lot…**

**To all guests- thanks a lot.. **

**A/N: okay.. plz.. do review… as next chapter is last.. so.. I want.. all the people to review… plz.. do.. review.. plz.. was missing some of the reviews… plz do review.. plz.. puppy eyes.. hehe…. And.. batana.. kaisa tha yeh chapter.. and.. bada.. wala review. Hehe.. take care… see you soon… **


	10. ONLY FOR YOU

**Aryan left from there…**

**Tarika:** aru suno.. **(tears flowing)**

**Abhijeet:** tarika.. jao uske.. peche.. kahi kuch galat na karle.. **tarika looked at abhijeet.. and left… abhijeet too started to leave.. but someone hold his hand.. he turned… one lady was having tears… she was looking at him… hugged him..** bhaiya.. **she said…**

**Abhijeet:** tashu..

**Tasha:** kitna intezar kiya maine tashu sunney ka.. aaj jake.. aap mile..

**Abhijeet:** kaisi ho tum.. aur vivek..

**Tasha:** sab aache hai.. aap?

**Abhijeet:** mujhe kya hona hai.. mai bhi aacha hun…

**Tasha separated..** juth maat bolo.. aap.. aapne bete aur biwi ke bina aap aache.. kaise ho sakte hai..

**Abhijeet:** tasha.. meri chodo.. yeh batao meri wo choti si.. pari.. trisha.. kaisi hai? aur.. baki sab? Purvi rajat, freddy.. acp sir pankaj.. sab…

**Tasha:** mujhse kyu puch rahe hai.. khud chaliye na.. aur dekh lijiye sab kaise hai…

**Abhijeet:** nahi tasha.. mai.. wapas nahi jaa sakta.. turned to other side..

**Tasha came.. in front.. of him.**. kyu? nahi aa sakte..

**Abhijeet:** tashu plz.. tum sab saath ho.. mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye.. sab khush ho…

**Tasha:** kya aap khush hai?** abhijeet was silent…** batayie.. khush hai aap? Humse.. dhur.. aapne bete se dhur..

**Abhijeet:** haan khush hun mai.. kyuki mere bina.. mera beta khush hai.. and mai ussey wo khushi nahi cheen sakta… nahi chahta mei ki ek aur.. daya.. ban jae.. tum logo ki shyam ki train hai na.. jao jaa kar.. tayari karo.. mai daya se baad mei mil lunga.. **saying which he left.. tasha was in tears…**

**Pranav:** massi.. bhuk lagi hai..

**Tasha:** haan chalo.. khilati hun kuch.. trisha..

**She came.. and they went..**

* * *

><p><span><strong>At dareya room <strong>

**One side.. Shreya is sitting.. holding sneha's hand.. other side.. daya… sneha opens her eyes.. dareya smiles..**

**Shreya and daya:** sneha… **together..**

**Sneha laughed..**

**Shreya:** sneha.. has kyu rahi ho..

**Sneha:** nahi.. kuch nahi..

**Shreya**: kaha gayab ho gayi thi tum.. kitna pareshan ho gaye they hum..

**Sneha:** mamma… mujhe na... pastries wale.. uncle dikhtey they.. toh mai wo lene gayi thi.. par.. wo aagey chale gaye mai.. peeche gayi.. phir pata nahi kya hua.. mera aank khula toh mai ek.. badasa.. ganda se gher mei.. thi.. bahut ladkiya thi mere saath.. papa aapne aur bade papa ne.. unko..

**Daya:** haan.. beta aapke bade papa.. ne.. unhe.. ghar.. bej diya..

**Sneha smiled..**

**Shreya:** pastries.. sab aapki galti hai.. hai daya…

**Daya:** maine kya kiya maine todhi kaha tha issey ki uske peeche jao..

**Shreya:** aapko bahut shauk than a issey pastries khilane ka.. dekh liya..

**Daya:** dekho.. Shreya.. mere aur meri beti ke khane.. ke upar baat mar karo tum.. baachi hai wo.. nadaan hai.. har bache.. kya maan karta hai.. pastries khane ka..

**Shreya:** haan.. aap bhi bacho se kaam hai kya.. **(murmured)**

**Sneha:** papa mummy ne aapko baacha kaha..

**Shreya.. was shocked..** sneha.. chup papa ki chamchi…

**Daya:** wo meri chamchi nahi hai.. beti hai.. right?

**Sneha:** right pops.. **they share a high-five..**

**Shreya:** haan baap beti.. mil gaye.. mujhe bhul gaye. **Angry.. expression.. sneha.. got up.. hugged her mother..** mummy aapko kabhi na toh mai bhul sakti hun na toh papa…

**Shreya taught.. for a moment..** aacha.. tumne kal se kuch khaya nahi hoga na..

**Sneha:** nahi bahut bhook lagi hai…

**Daya:** kya kahyie.. meri beti..

**Sneha:** mai.. wahi joh aap dono khaogey..

**Daya:** mai toh aapko kahunga..

**Sneha:** papa.. aap mujhe kaise kha sakte ho mai toh insan hun..

**Shreya:** arrey waha bahut hi samajdhar.. ho gayi ho tum..

**Sneha:** mai toh pehle se hi samajdhar hun.. bas.. aap dono nahi ho..

**Dayera were confused.. sneha smiled..**

**Daya:** yeh.. kya bol rahi ho.. mai toh samajdhar hun..

**Shreya murmures..** samjdhar hote toh aabtak samaj jaate.. ki mai ab aapse naraz nahi hun..

**Daya:** kuch kaha tumne..

**Shreya:** nahi kuch nahi..

**Sneha:** papa mumma.. aap logo ka jhagra khatam ho gaya hota ho chale khane..

* * *

><p><strong>Aryan came out.. sat on the bench.. at the garden.. tarika came..<strong>

**Aryan:** aap kyu aayi ho.. jaao.. uss insan ke pass..

**Tarika:** aru.. ek maa.. aapne bete ko chodkar kaise jaa sakti hai..

**Aryan:** aapko toh.. unke saath rehna hai na.. jao.. raho..

**Tarika:** aru agar mujhe jana hi hota toh mai 2 saal pehle hi chali gayi hoti.. ya abhijeet ko roka.. hota jaane se.. ek maa.. ke liye uske baache.. se jyda.. zazuri kuch nahi hota… aryan said nothing.. phir bhi tum chahtey ho toh mai.. chali jaati hun.. **Aryan holded her hand.. and.. hugged her..**

**Aryan:** nahi mamma.. maat jao.. aap chali gayi toh mai akela.. ho jaunga.. **crying..**

**Tarika:** nahi rotey.. kahi nahi jaungi mei.. tumhe chodke.. kahi nahi.. **tarika was having tears… pov:** sirf **aru ke liye**.. humhe aapni zindage se samjotha karna hoga abhi.. karna hoga.. mai humesha aapke pass rahungi..

**Aryan:** promise mamma..

**Tarika:** haan promise..

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet was standing far.. from them.. smiled.. someone came and placed.. hand.. on his shoulder..<strong>

**Daya:** abhijeet..

**Abhijeet turned..** daya tum.. kab aaye..

**Daya:** jab tum.. waha.. dekh rahe they.. chalo.. na..

**Abhijeet:** nahi daya.. maine faisla kar liya hai..

**Daya:** kaisa faisla..

**Abhijeet:** yahi ki mei.. delhi mei hi rahunga unsey dhur..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. maine kya kiya hai mujhe kyu saza de rahe ho..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tumhare.. pass.. mere ilawa.. aur bhi rishtey hai.. beti hai.. tumhari.. Shreya.. hai.. aur.. tumhe sabka khyal bhi rakhna hai.. na.. Aryan ka khayal.. meri doll ko.. doctor.. banna hai.. tumhe..

**Daya:** tum.. **having tears.. abhijeet holded his hand..** I am sorry daya.. janta hun tumhe badi ziemdari de raha hun mei.. par.. tum sambal logey.. haina.. tum ho toh meri kya zazurat.. aur.. tu meri chinta maat kar.. mai roz tujhe phone karunga.. pakka.. aur agar.. tujhe meri kabhi yaad aayi toh aa jaana.. mujhse.. milne..** and hugged him.. **

**Daya:** tum.. nahi aaogey…

**Abhijeet:** nahi daya.. maine kabhi mumbai wapas nahi jaunga.. sneha ke liye uska special gift haar saal bejunga mei.. meri doll kush ho jayegi.. aur phone pe baat bhi.. samajdhar hai wo…

**Daya:** abhi.. mai.. sorry uss din gusse mei tumse naa jane kya kya kehdiya tappad bhi maar diya tumhe..

**Abhijeet:** nahi daya.. tumne.. joh kiya.. sahi kiya.. bina kuch batayie.. gaya tha na mei.. meri hi karan tum aur Shreya.. ke beech itne faisle aa gaye..

**Shreya came..** aisa aapse kisne kaha.. aap plz.. aapne maan se nikal dijiyegi ki meri aur daya ke beech aayi duriya ki wajah aap hai…

**Abhijeet:** phir kya wajah hai Shreya? Daya ki.. laparwahi? Nahi wo laparwaha nahi hai..

**Shreya:** sir.. janti hun ki nahi hai wo laparwaha.. fikhar hai unhe.. sabki..

**Abhijeet:** phir kyu ho tum dhur? Sneha.. pe kya beeth thi hogi kabhi socha hai.. wo baachi..

**Daya:** abhijeet wo baachi lagti hai tumhe.. kitni baadi baatien karti hai wo..

**Abhijeet:** haan toh baachi hi.. issey pehle kid her ho jaye.. sambal lo.. sab.. he took shreya's hand.. and gave it to daya.. ab.. sahi hai..

**Voice:** bas meri kami hai.. **sneha with smile.. she came in front..** mai waha aap dono ko dundh rahi ho aap dono yaha ho.. bade papa..

**Abhijeet:** haan.. ab hai na.. perfect family..

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet's phone rings..<strong> yeh phone humesha galat time pe bajta hai… **he attends the call..**

**Daya:** shreya.. wo..

**Shreya:** sorry.. galat samjha aapko maine.. aap jitna pyaar.. sneha se karte hai utna koi nahi karta.. **with tears..**

**Daya:** pyaar toh tumse bhi karta hun mei.. aur humesha karta rahunga.. kya hum.. phirse.. wo shuruwat nahi kar sakte..

**Sneha:** kar sakte ho.. kyu nahi kar sakte.. mai hun na..

**Shreya:** ab humhari beti ne keh diya hai toh hum kya kare ismei..

**Daya smiled.. both bend down.. kissed sneha's cheek..**

**Sneha:** matlab no ladai jhagra in the house..

**Daya:** haan baba..

**Shreya thought..**

**Daya:** kya hua Shreya..

**Shreya:** kash.. Aryan.. aur abhijeet sir..

**Daya:** wo dono aapni jagah sahi hai shreya.. hum kuch nahi kar sakte.. koshish ki thi.. par nakam rahi.. ulta abhijeet.. ki hurt hua.. Aryan ki baaton se..

**Sneha:** papa mummy.. chalo.. na packing karni hai.. Mumbai jana hai wapas… nanu kitne khush hongey.. sab bhi.. chalo.. na..

**Dareya.. together with sneha.. went in… At balcony.. tarika was standing.. looking at the person who was talking on the phone… he disconnected the phone.. looked at the.. tarika.. smiled.. at her.. and walked away.. tarika hears.. a call..** mamma… **she wipes away her tear… and goes in…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this is the end of this… thank you so much for your continuous.. support.. love u all.. plz do review… will be waiting.. thank you so much.. will miss you guys a lot.**.

Abhidayafan- thank you di.. so much..

Priya- thanks a lot..

Asha- thanks a lot.. dear.. yaar I am not a.. couple story writer.. can't write.. very good on.. them..

Loveabhi- thanks a lot..

Naina mallik, palak, khushi , artanish, rooly, little angel, kashaf, mishti, neha, urooj, cute smile, as anjaana, Dhaliwal, shrestha, krittika, guest, raveena, sunshine. Misha, guest, anushka, guest, sadia - thanks a lot.. dear..

Sami- nahi mujhe aapki koi baat buri nahi lagi..

Katiiy- di mujhe pata hai aap naraz hogi mujhse.. haina.. sorry.. par.. yahi.. tek hai..

**Thanks to others to love u all.. plz do review.. for the last time…**


End file.
